Meant to Be Friends
by Gloria Spark
Summary: "We were never meant to be friends, we were never meant to be in love, we were only supposed to be rivals." A story about how Lyra and Silver ended up together in Looking for Balance. SoulSilverShipping galore.
1. Prologue: Supposed to Be Rivals

**Prologue: We Were Only Supposed To Be Rivals**

We were never meant to be friends, we were never meant to be in love, we were only supposed to be rivals. Hell at the beginning I didn't even want that, I had hated the cheerful grin that the pigtailed girl wore and I had never wanted to see it or her again. Fate though had something else in mind for us, something that when I first met her I would never have guessed was in store for us.

With a father like mine it was no wonder I turned out how I did. I admit it I was a jerk, a bastard, a cold despicable person that didn't deserve her even as just a rival. Though she was always there where ever I went, I sometimes wondered if she was stalking me or something. I bet to her I seemed to be the stalker with how I always wanted to battle her to prove that I was stronger, I was the better trainer even with how abused my pokemon. The more I knew her the more though I began to change.

When I began to fall for her I hated myself, this feeling was a sign of weakness I thought. I couldn't admit to myself let alone her, I couldn't be falling in love with that pigtailed wearing freak. I just couldn't be and even if I was I knew she would never love me. She would be better with her friend Ethan then she would ever be with me. I was the monster, an inhuman monster incapable of showing how I truly felt after years of shielding my heart from these feelings. All I could do was change, I started to show my pokemon the love and trust they deserved. It took a while but I knew once I was ready I would be able to face her once more.

As I trained and changed, as did our relationship, one moment we were rivals the next we were friends. I valued her visits to me in the Dragons Den while I trained away so I would one day be able to battle her as a true rival as someone who could be at her level, she was the champion after all.

Then the day came, a day I thought I could finally beat her. The battle raged on and on for several hours we were pretty even in strength. The battle had ended in a draw of all things. Her Meganium and my Typhlosion had fallen at the same time. I saw her smile and felt her arms around me as she said she was so happy that I had finally been able to even come in a draw with her.

Though this is near the end of our story, maybe I should start near the beginning when I was Silver Sakake and she was Lyra Soul. I was the son of the ex-boss of Team Rocket and she was a girl from a small town by the name of New Bark. Back to when that cheerful smile of hers first started to break through my defenses I had placed around my heart.


	2. Chapter 1: Fates Meeting

**Chapter 1: Fates Meeting**

It had been 4 years since he left me, I knew this so why in the hell was I having this dream once more.

I stared at my father then toward the 7 year old version of me who went after him anger filled his little eyes.

"You told me... you were the number one in the world," I heard my 7 year old self call after my father, "Are you gonna quit? What are you going to do now?"

My father turned to my 7 year old self saying nothing for several seconds. I stared at him knowing what was coming next hearing it like a broken record come out of his mouth, "One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on... I will go solo... for now... so that one day I will form a stronger organization."

"Yeah acknowledge one's defeat huh, dad," I muttered under my breath shaking my head looking toward my 7 year old self knowing he would talk next since I relived this memory so often in my dreams.

"What aspect of you was number one? Gathering so many only to be defeated by a mere child," I watched my 7 year old self say in anger toward my so called father.

My father simply stared at my 7 year old self before replying, "Putting together the potential of many is how you produce huge power... That's what an organization is... That's the strength of an organization! I failed... to make the best use of my subordinates' potential...! But you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!"

I smile smugly as I watch my 7 year old self storm up to my father and scream upward toward his face, "I don't understand you! You don't make any sense!"

My father turned from my past self not responding right away like he was thinking of what to say before finally saying the stupid lame parent line, "One day, you will understand."

With that I watch as my father walked off calmly into the distance then heard my past self yell after him, "I don't want to understand you! I will never become someone like you. A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards! I will become strong! I will become a stronger man all by myself! All by myself!"

I then turned around watching as my younger self ran away bumping into some girl with stupid pigtails just pushing her before he walked past her completely. The world started to become blurry before I could get a better look at the girl and I heard my alarm clock on my Pokegear going off.

I woke up opening the stupid thing turning off the alarm as I climbed out of bed with a sigh running a hand through my hair knowing I needed to get to New Bark Town quickly if I was going to put my plan into action.

I got up and got dressed quickly putting my black and red jacket on zipping it up. I ran a comb through my messy shoulder length red hair before running out the door my black bag flying behind me. I ran from my house in the forest near Route 31. I ran through Cherrygrove as the sun was rising ahead of me. I ran toward the east as quickly as I could getting to New Bark Town. I went to an alley that was beside Professor Elm's Lab. I climbed onto a box spying into the window seeing 3 pokeballs that only sat out when he was expecting a trainer to come by. I smiled this was going to be a piece of cake then a grimaced hearing a voice behind me. I turned to look at the pigtailed girl cringing from the site of her pigtails and cheerful smile.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked her voice was high pitched sounding very sweet and kind. She tilted her head as she looked at me her white puffy hat perched on her head covering most of her brown hair.

"None of your buisness, girly," I replied with a smirk grabbing her overalls pushing her out of the alley before I went back to spying. I noticed out of the corner of my eye she was frowning but it served her right for bugging me plus I could care less if this girl was sad.

"Fine," she said sadly getting up walking away and I heard a door open and closed a few moments later.

My went wide eyed as I watched the same girl go into the pokemon lab talking to Professor Elm. So she was who he had been waiting for, oh that's just perfect she gets a pokemon before I even had a chance to steal one of them. I shook my head watching as the girl chose the pokeball closest to me happily then leaving the lab running off toward Route 29. I smirked waiting a few moments as Professor Elm went back into his office and the assistant ran out to do something. I opened the window expertly from the outside climbing in and over into the lab. I walked quietly over to the table grabbing the second one just as Professor Elm opened the door staring at me. I thought quickly grabbing a smoke ball from my pocket tossing it in front of the professor it ruptured black smoke filling the air. I covered my mouth running to the door clinging onto the pokeball in my hand tightly. I got out heading to Route 29 as quick as my legs could carry me. I climbed into a tree hiding in the leaves looking at the pokeball in my hand breathing quickly to re-catch my breath.

After a few moments I jumped down from the tree heading toward Cherrygrove walking slowly now with a smirk on my face. I had done it, I got my first pokemon and I was well on my way to being stronger then that no good father of mine Giovanni. I knew I should have paid more attention to where I was going as I hit something soft in front of me looking forward seeing the girl from before on the pavement.

She looked up at me with a frown asking, "Don't you watch where you are going? Are you distracted or something?"

Her frown quickly went back to the cheerful smile as she stood up picking up her pokeball saying, "Oh well no big deal, I'm in a hurry so please excuse me."

I stepped in front of her before she could go by me with a smirk saying, "I see you have a pokemon, I too have a good pokemon."

Without her response I called out the pokemon I had just stolen. I looked down at the little fire mouse thinking this thing isn't what I was expecting. I look up though trying to keep my determined look as I watched the girl register what was happening. She smiled with a nod calling out, "Go Rose."

I watched as a little green thing with a leaf on it's head appeared in front of her. I knew my pokemon could handle this thing with ease or so I thought I knew. It took this girl no time at all to take care of my Cyndaquil even with smokescreen and scratch to defeat me. I looked up at the girl with a smirk trying not to show weakness saying, "My pokemon was just weak, just like you are. You had a very lucky break."

I pushed past her trying to get as far away from the girl as I could.

"Silver! Silver Sakake! Wait you forgot your..." she called out after me holding something in the air.

I turned around quickly knowing I had never told this girl my name noticing what she had in her hand coming back over taking it quickly saying, "You had no right to look at my trainer card, girly."

"But but you dropped it," she said simply, "I was just trying to tell you... by the way, my name is Lyra Soul."

"I don't care," I say in anger before turning around and walking away remembering that she knew my name now so she could easily turn me in. I had to get away from here as quickly as possible then. As soon as I was sure I was out of her sight I took off on a run heading toward Violet not wanting to be caught already before I got a chance to prove that I could be stronger all by myself. If I never saw that pigtailed girl again it would be to soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Irony's Best Friend

**Chapter 2: Irony's Best Friend**

I ran until I got to Violet slowing down heading straight to the Pokemon Center to revive my Cyndaquil. I walked into the center heading up to the desk placing the pokeball on the desk saying, "Heal my pokemon and make it snappy."

Nurse Joy frowned shaking her head taking the pokeball to the back to heal it up for me. I knew what she was thinking, the same thing everyone thought, that I was a rude little brat that needed to be taught manners. I didn't care though as I watched the Nurse heal my cyndaquil glancing to the side seeing a notice about keeping an eye out for a trainer with long red hair who stole a pokemon from Professor Elm's Lab. I quickly went over pulling down the notice looking at it reading the name it said.

"Kamon Heart? What the hell?" I asked under my breath staring at the name that was written under a very rough sketch of what I looked like. It wasn't a very good sketch so you could barely tell it was supposed to be me. I shook my head putting the notice back up on the board knowing no one would know it was me especially with the name being Kamon Heart on it. I knew it must have been that pigtail girl but why did she lie and tell them that name of all things, what did she get out of not turning me in.

I shook my head turning around going back over to the desk grabbing my pokeball from the nurse turning to head out of the center figuring I could go to Sprout Tower to train a bit and catch another pokemon. I walk out of the center turning heading toward the tower stopping though as I heard someone behind me calling out to me, "Hey Silver, wait up."

I turned quickly cursing under my breath as I saw the pigtailed girl asking, "What the hell do you want with me, girl?"

She skipped toward me happily grinning like crazy saying, "I just wanted to be friendly, plus I wanted to say that I forgive you for stealing your pokemon. You must have had your reasons as to why you did it."

I smirk knowing I had my reasons but like I would ever tell this girl them. I just shook my head saying, "Whatever, girly. Why would you want to be friends with me anyway? I wouldn't want to be friends with you."

With that I turned away walking away not responding as I heard the girl call out behind me, "My name is Lyra, we've been over this. Also see ya Silver."

I shook my head as I walked up toward the Sprout Tower heading inside rushing up the stairs not fascinated by the wiggling pillar like most of these people were. I battled Bellsprout after Bellsprout that belonged to these monks. On the way up to the top I caught myself a Gastly and started to train it along with my Cyndaquil. It didn't take me long to get to the top and face the Elder.

It only took a few minuets for me to defeat him. I called back my pokemon hearing the elder speaking to me.

"You showed us what you've got and it's indeed good... Take this technical machine. However, you should care more about your Pokémon. The way you treat your Pokémon can be too harsh... Remember, Pokémon are not tools of war..." the elder said looking at me with concern holding out a TM CD. I reached out and grabbed it putting it in my pocket turning to leave seeing the pigtailed girl standing there.

I came up to her quickly my eyes full of anger at what the elder said saying quickly, "Humph! He calls himself the elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be "nice" to Pokemon... They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokemon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me."

"You can't really believe that Silver," she said looking at me with sad eyes a frown appearing on her face.

"But I do girly, it is the truth," I say pulling out an escape rope disappearing from in front of her back outside the tower pulling out the TM looking at it with a sigh seeing it was useless flash. At least I got some training in for my weak pokemon.

I walked to the gym looking inside pushing the door open heading over defeating the weak trainer that was training there with no problem. I then went straight up to the gym leader challenging him and his bird pokemon. My Ghastly was useless in the battle since Lick couldn't affect his flying normal types so I was forced to use my weak Cyndaquil using Ember and Quick Attack combo moves taking out his Pidgey then his Pidgeotto with ease. I took the badge and the mud-slap tm before heading out of the gym and the city.

I headed south avoiding the Ruins of Alph heading toward Union Cave on Route 32 defeating whatever weak trainer I met along the way evolving my Cyndaquil into Quilava pretty quickly from all the battles. I cursed punishing my Ghastly when he passed out heading toward the Pokemon Center before Union Cave to heal him up and I grabbed a room there too since it was getting dark.

I took the key heading back to the room closing the door behind me laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling muttering, "What was with that elder earlier? Kindness is a sign of weakness not the key to being strong. If pokemon were meant to be anything but just tools for me to be strong then he would have won the battle not me. I've defeated all these weak trainers who believe that except for that stupid girl, which that was just a fluke. I was just wasn't used to battle, if I ever face her again I know I will win."

I turned over closing my eyes muttering, "Yes I will never be defeated again especially by a stupid girl like her."

I woke up the next morning heading straight out of the Pokemon Center into Union Cave so I could get to Azalea Town. I defeated several hikers as I went through the cave and caught a Zubat which already seemed a stronger pokemon then Ghastly. As I left the cave and walked along the route noticing a man standing in front of what seemed to be a well. I looked at the man gritting my teeth noticing the red R on the man's black shirt. I knew that symbol well as I headed into town again hearing people complaining about their Slowpokes having gone missing I knew that man probably had something to do with this. Though why would Team Rocket suddenly reappear after all this time. I figured it could have just been an old member who couldn't get over the fact the group was disbanded.

I glanced up noticing the pigtail girl running out of a house after an older man toward the well. At least she didn't notice me but why was she in such a hurry did she really think she stood a chance against that man who probably took all the Slowpokes here. I shook my head wondering why I cared rubbing my forehead trying to clear it as I walked toward the Pokemon Center to get a room so I could challenge the gym first thing in the morning.


	4. Chapter 3: The Bleeding Heart Method

**Chapter 3: The Bleeding Heart Method**

I left the Pokemon Center first thing in the morning heading straight to the town gym noticing that all the Slowpokes were back in town. I raised my eyebrow over hearing some of the conversations.

"We have to thank that Trainer for saving our Slowpoke from that group," a man was saying to a woman.

The woman nodded saying, "Yeah what was that group called anyway? Team Rocket or something?"

My eyes went wide as I looked down muttering, "They can't have returned, they just can't. If they have I will take them out myself."

I walked to the gym all the while thinking of Team Rocket. I battled through the trainers at the gym taking them out with ease the anger in my eyes obvious. When I got to the gym leader I didn't hesitate to call out my Quilava to face his bug types. I was more then ready for this battle as it began.

It only took a few minuets for Bugsy, the gym leader, to be down to just his Scyther. I looked at my Quilava who had taken down Metapod and Kakuna with ease using Ember and Quick Attack. I smirked calling out, "Let's finish this, Use Quick Attack and once close range use Ember."

I knew Quick Attack would allow my already fast Quilava to catch up speed wise to Bugsy's Scyther and Ember would hit without him being able to dodge. With the flame's hit Scyther was knocked out with ease and I had won my second gym battle.

"Alright you win," Bugsy said pulling out a badge and another TM CD for me holding them out, "Take your badge and this TM. The TM is U-turn."

I grabbed the badge and the TM putting them away turning without saying anything calling back Quilava heading out of the gym noticing the pigtail girl was coming around the gym. I quickly ran to the alleyway pulling out a potion spraying the pokeball that contained Quilava healing him fully as I climbed onto a trashcan peering into the gym to watch the girl battle curious what Pokemon she had now as well as to ensure myself she was alright.

I watched as she went through the trainers as easily as I did but what was different is how she praised her Pokemon after each battle. I shook my head knowing that would be her downfall. You couldn't be a bleeding heart and praise your Pokemon for every battle you won, true strength came from them relying on themselves and not on the trainer.

I continued watching as she defeated the gym leader with her Flaffy with ease. I had figured she wouldn't have used her Chikorita in this battle since it would have been weak against the bug types though the fact her Flaffy could easily deal with the bugs without any problems was quite impressive even if I would never admit that to her. I climbed down from the trashcan heading out of the alley waiting until she left the gym and had walked off as I went around the gym following her to the entrance of Ilex Forest wanting to challenge her.

I came up to her asking as she turned to me having heard my footsteps behind her, "Is it true did Team Rocket really return?"

She simply nodded as I decided to continue, "Is it also true some weakling trainer defeated them?"

"I'm not weak," she said quickly glaring at me with a frown her pigtails blowing in the wind.

"Wait you defeated them, you and your weakling Pokemon don't make me laugh," I responded it was obvious by my eyes though that I was shocked to hear that she had really battled Team Rocket alone not that she had defeated them because I was pretty sure anyone could defeat that weak organization.

"My Pokemon and I aren't weak, Silver," she said again making sure she said my name her eyes had a sadness that I didn't think possible.

I shook my head ignoring her eyes as best as I could placing my hand on my Ghastly's pokeball saying, "Fine then prove it, battle me."

She nodded smiling now as she called out her Flaffy first and I responded with my Ghastly. The battle was on. Her Flaffy took out all 3 of my pokemon with ease especially my Zubat who only could take one Thundershock from her before it was knocked out.

"I still couldn't defeat you..." I said in anger as I glared at my pokeballs as I turned to leave not wanting to hear her voice since I was pissed she had defeated me once again. I wasn't paying attention as a Farfetched flew by us then a boy running after them hit me as he passed knocking me down as I had been turning to leave which meant I was knocked right into Lyra. I blinked staring down at her soft brown eyes which were wide in surprise. I found the smell of strawberries and cherries meeting my nose as I looked down at her my chest against hers. It took me a few seconds to regain my senses as I quickly rolled off her breathing hard my heart beating rapidly. I pushed myself onto my feet running away as quickly as I could as I heard her call after me.

"See ya, Silver," she called as I ran away toward the Pokemon Center trying to stop my beating heart.

I could still smell the strawberries and cherries that I figured was her shampoo. I swore under my breath as I leaned against the wall of the building next to the Pokemon Center. I looked down as my breath and heart finally slowed down. I couldn't believe my body was acting like this just from being close to her soft... wait I couldn't think of her like that she was nothing more then a rival trainer. I headed into the Pokemon Center cursing my hormones as I had my Pokemon all revived so I could get out of this damn town.

I took my pokeballs back once they were healed as I headed out of the town straight into Ilex Forest. I walked past the boy and his Farfetch as they headed back toward the entrance of the forest deciding against saying anything to the boy about watching where he ran. I just shook my head as I walked through the forest looking up as I felt a raindrop fall onto my head. I started to run hoping to get to the other side before it started to pour since I wasn't a fan of rain storms. I blinked seeing Lyra in the distance taking cover in a small shrine from the rain. Her Bayleef was laying on the ground in front of her seeming to enjoy the rain very much. She looked up seeing me with a smile calling out, "Silver, your getting all wet why don't you take cover with me?"

I glared at her asking, "Why would I do that when I could just keep running and get to an actual building, girly?"

"Because it's about to pour," she said running over grabbing my hand pulling me under the shrine with her.

"Ugh fine," I muttered as it did in fact start to pour as I sat down on the floor of the shrine glancing up at her noticing her pigtails were droopy from being wet from the rain. I quickly looked away back out into the rain feeling her sit down beside me. It was only a few seconds more as I felt her head on my shoulder I looked over at her in surprise noticing she was fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile at her calm serene face. What was wrong with me? I wasn't like this around people normally but she was different. I slowly wrapped my arm around her holding her close to keep her warm as I leaned against the shrine watching the rain fall around us. I could leave before she woke up but for now I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes drifting off feeling her shallow breathing against me. I could figure out what this feeling was later.


	5. Chapter 4: I Don't Hate You

**Chapter 4: I Don't Hate You**

I woke up early looking up into the sky from under the shrine blinking as I noticed a green creature there one second but the next it was gone. I shook my head glancing over at the sleeping form of Lyra that my arm was still around. I carefully moved my arm from around her laying her on the ground putting her bag under her head. I stepped out from the shrine heading into the forest again wanting to get out of there before she woke up. My heart was still beating fast and loudly, I knew that it would wake her up if I stayed there beside her as she slept. Once I was far enough away I thought I started to run getting into the building on the other side of the forest heading through it onto Route 34 that lead straight to the city of Goldenrod. I looked ahead seeing the sky scrapers of the city in the distance.

I started to walk along the path battling whatever trainer I met beating them all with ease. As I walked along the path I noticed a house with a large field behind it full of pokemon of all kinds. I looked toward the house noticing a boy with an Marill sitting there in front like he was waiting for someone. I raised my brow as I heard him talking to someone on his pokegear. I would have kept walking normally until I heard him say the name Lyra. I stopped in place looking down muttering, "Why do I even care if that boy knows Lyra?"

_'Because he doesn't deserve her, she is to much a ray of sunshine for anyone to deserve,' _a voice said in my mind, _'Though if anyone deserves her it is definitely not some boy with a Marill that probably hardly knows her.'_

"Why am I even thinking like this? If I care so much, I could easily spy on the boy since I know Lyra is probably coming to see her since she was just back in the forest," I muttered then looked up with a smirk walking passed the house then around jumping over the fence quickly of the field kneeling down to listen.

"Oh so your almost here, Lyra," he heard the boy say into his pokegear, "That's great you can meet my grandparents that run the Daycare here on Route 34... Oh you just woke up after taking cover from last nights rainstorm?...Oh ok, well then I'll see you soon."

I peeked over the fence toward Ilex Forest watching for Lyra to come out which she did after a few minuets. Lyra looked around her Bayleef following her as if she was looking for something or someone. I figured she was probably confused as to when she woke up and I was gone. I shook my head muttering under my breath, "Stupid girl."

Lyra's eyes brightened as she saw the boy running over saying in her cheerful manner to him, "Hey Ethan and Marill."

She reached down petting the Marill as Ethan smiled at her saying, "Hey Lyra and is that your Bayleef?"

He looked over at Bayleef going over patting it's head making her purr lightly in happiness. I frown seeing that they seemed to know each other better then I thought.

"Yeah, I nicknamed her Rose. I also have a Flaffy named Bright," Lyra said with a smile, "So you wanted me to meet your grandparents right?"

"Oh yeah come on, they are inside," Ethan said with a nod opening the door before heading inside with Lyra. I swore climbing over the fence over to the door grabbing it putting a rock in it to keep it from closing fully so I could hear what was said inside.

"Oh Ethan, is this your little girlfriend?" the old lady behind the counter asked looking at her grandson happily then to Lyra.

"No I'm not his girlfriend," Lyra responded which made me very happy for some reason, "We've been friends since we were little. I'm Lyra."

"Awww shame, you seem like a good catch for our little Ethan," the old lady said shaking her head looking at Ethan, "You sure you don't like this girl, Ethan?"

Ethan was blushing shaking his head quickly saying, "I'm sure grandma, she is just passing through on her way to Goldenrod."

I let out a breath hearing that there was nothing going on slowly unclenching my fist that I had been holding tightly unbeknownst to me. I stood up heading back to the path wanting to get to Goldenrod quickly before Lyra was done talking to that brat, Ethan was it, and the old lady. I looked down my red hair falling into my face as I thought about what I was just feeling. Why did I want to freaking punch that boys lights out? Why did this girl I hated so much make me feel so confused?

I sighed as I headed to the Pokemon Center to heal my pokemon and to get a room noticing as the bell rang behind me signaling someone was coming in.

"Oh there you are Silver," Lyra said happily coming over to beside me her Bayleef walking beside her, "I was wondering where you disappeared to after I fell asleep last night... did you leave after the rain stopped?"

I looked over at her quickly regaining my thoughts before smirking responding, "Of course I did stupid girl, I didn't want to spend my night in the forest with you of all people. I left early this morning as soon as the rain ended."

"Oh alright, well I thought I saw you pass when I was in the Daycare with Ethan so it confused me that's all," Lyra said cheerfully with a shrug, "It must have been someone else."

"Yeah of course it was someone else, idiot. I've been in the city since dawn," I lied knowing she would believe me because there was no way this girl could tell I was lying.

Lyra nodded looking at me her brown eyes seemed to look right through me but she just asking, "Oh well that's good, this city is huge and amazing isn't it? We should hang out while we are here. I heard they have a huge department store here with a big food court."

"Why would I want to do that when I could just defeat the gym leader and go onto the next town without even bothering with that stupid store?" I say glaring at her knowing I didn't want to go to a place full of people like that.

Lyra just looked at me with a smile her brown eyes staring into my gray ones as I quickly looked away as I heard her say, "Pretty please, Silv. You know you want to."

"No I don't," I said annoyed especially by her new nickname for me that came out of no where.

"Yes you do," she said with a smile grabbing my hand which made me go ridged finding it hard to keep my concentration.

"No I don't," I said my voice breaking though it was hard not to agree with the pigtailed girl.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," I said in a firm way turning to face her looking into her eyes again now.

"Yay I knew you did," she said happily as she grabbed my arm pulling me out of the Pokemon Center once I grabbed my pokeballs putting them in my pocket since I didn't have time to clip them back to my belt. I knew what she had done and I had to admit to trick me like maybe there was more strategy in this girls head then I would ever admit. She was good, if she hadn't been I would never be going to the department store with her like I seemed to be now. She dragged me by the arm to the department store going to the food court first off.

"I want that and that and that," Lyra said pointing at different things on the menu at fast food place. I was shocked that she could even think of eating that much.

"What do you want Silv?" Lyra asked looking at me leaning down tilting her head looking at my face.

I looked up at the menu knowing that Lyra had agreed to pay since she had tricked me to come with her which meant I should really get the most expensive thing on the menu but all I wanted was a burger and fries. I shook my head looking at Lyra saying, "Just get me a Mushroom Burger and Fries, girly."

She smiled nodding used to me being snide with whatever I said by now as she skipped to the counter. She ordered our food coming back over with the ticket that had our number on it saying, "We are number 17. They are on 14 so it will be a little bit."

I shrugged my hands in my pockets as I got my pokeballs back out clipping them back to my belt ignoring her.

"You know Silv you could at least act like your happy to be here with me," Lyra said looking at my face, "But I guess I shouldn't expect you to act like that... since you never do. It's like you truly hate me or something."

I looked at her raising my eyebrow muttering, "Trust me I don't completely hate you, I wouldn't put up with you if I completely hated you. I just don't like you very much, your better then a lot of people."

"Well I guess that is a start to you being my friend," Lyra said with a smile looking at me as our number was called and she got up going over to get our food. I couldn't help but stare after her not believing that I had just admitted to myself and to her that I didn't completely hate her.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Into My Past

**Chapter 5: Getting Into My Past**

I spent the day with Lyra at the department store. As much as I hate to admit it, it was kind of fun to go through the stores with her picking up more potions for my pokemon, watching her pamper her pokemon, and even with realizing I don't completely hate her the day turned out fun. I walked out of the department store with her my hands in my pockets looking up at the evening sky glancing over at Lyra who was skipping beside me.

"You got to admit that was fun," Lyra said happily looking over at me as she patted her Bayleefs head lightly, "Isn't that right, Bayleef?"

"Bayleef, Bay bay," Bayleef said nodding happily cuddling into Lyra's hand purring lightly.

I look over at her saying snidely, "Not in the least girly, I could have been done with the gym here in the time that took."

Lyra sighed shaking her head saying, "I don't believe that for a second, Silv. Though if you don't want to admit it, it is alright."

"Don't call me that," I hiss looking at her eyes as we got back to the Pokemon Center as I went to the desk getting a key to a room leaving Lyra standing in the lobby.

"See ya later, Silv," Lyra called out waving at me before she went to get her own self a room.

I look down going to my room opening the door slamming it behind me as I go over sitting on the bed putting my hand on my forehead muttering, "What has gotten into me? Being friendly is just weakness... she is a weak girl who has just gotten very lucky in all battles together."

I laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling closing my eyes. I started to dream about someone I hadn't seen in awhile. The only person I had ever thought loved me and I loved her. My mother.

"Morning Mom," I called out in my 5 year old form as I ran across the field toward my mother. She had long red hair and dark emerald eyes. She stood barely at 5'6" but to me she was the world, the most beautiful in the world.

She looked up from a book smiling toward me her emerald eyes shimmering from behind her glasses saying, "Ah my darling Silver, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, did you stay up all night working with father?" I asked coming over to my mom seeing the bags under eyes that she tried to hide with her thin glasses.

She frowned looking at me patting my head saying, "You can always tell, don't worry I'll be fine my little Silver."

"Are you sure mom?" I asked hugging her tightly tears in my eyes, "I don't want you to be so tired, mom."

She nodded hugging me back saying, "Yes I'm sure, my little kind Silver. As soon as I finish my work the whole family will go on a vacation."

"Even father?" I asked looking up at her knowing my father never seemed to care about us. All he seemed to care about was that group he was always with.

"Yes even your father," she said with a nod smiling at me, she never gave up on my father unlike many would in her situation. She lost night after night of sleep working on something for him and that group.

Little did I know this would be one the last times I saw my mom as I remember my mom being there one moment and the next she was gone. My father told me that she left unable to handle me and her job anymore. I didn't believe him, for this world felt empty completely void of her cheerful kind presence. A void that also made my heart start to turn to ice, ice that I never wanted to melt.

I woke up in the middle of the night, after my dream, rubbing my forehead muttering, "Mother... your not out there I know. No matter how much I wish for it, you will always be gone. I came to terms with that long ago so why do I still dream about you mom..."

I shook my head laying back down closing my eyes. I slept without dreams this time until my pokegear went off in the morning. I got up heading straight toward the Pokemon Gym not thinking about my dreams or Lyra. I just wanted to get this gym done and get on with my journey.

I wiped the floor with the trainers that stood between me and Whitney, the Normal Type Gym Leader, more then ready for this challenge. I came up to Whitney who looked at me with bright eyes saying, "Oh are you my challenger? Your a cute one, I just recently became a gym leader but you by far are the cutest challenger I've had."

I look at her shaking my head saying, "I just want a battle, woman. Don't get your hopes up."

She frowned then shrugged calling out her Clefairy as I called out my Zubat. The battle was on. I had little trouble defeating her Clefairy but her Miltank was a different story.

"Rollout, Miltank," Whitney called out as her Miltank curled into a ball rolling toward my Zubat.

I watched calling out, "Dodge then Supersonic Zubat." Zubat flew into the air as Miltank rolled into the wall. Zubat screeched out loudly confusing Miltank.

The battle went on like this for several minutes. Miltank even confused easily took care of my Zubat forcing me to use Quilava to finish the job. A few smokescreens and several flame wheels later Quilava pulled out the victory for me. At least one of my pokemon wasn't a complete weakling. I ignored Whitney's crying going over taking my TMCD and Badge from her myself before leaving the Gym. The girl's crying was annoying as hell and I couldn't wait to get out of there. I headed out of Goldenrod back to the route continuing my way to Ecuteak. I was forced to cut through the forest because of some weird wiggly tree blocking the normal route. I went to the west of Ecuteak as soon as I got there planning on training my pokemon and catching a new one.

It took me the rest of the day before I had caught a Magnemite and headed back into Ecuteak to the Pokemon Center. I got a room noticing the burnt tower out the window planning on heading there tomorrow. I was sure that place had a few secrets hidden within that could be worth my time or at least a few Pokemon to train against. I headed to my room laying back closing my eyes drifting to sleep. My dreams this time were filled with someone I didn't understand being in my dreams, Lyra.


	7. Chapter 6: Burnt Tower

**Chapter 6: Burnt Tower and The Beasts Within**

I woke up rubbing my forehead with my thumb and index finger trying to clear my mind of the cheerful pigtailed girl that was making my entire thought process a mess. I got up heading to the bathroom of my room taking a shower letting the hot water run down my body as I thought of what I would do today. I knew my day was going to be spent in the Burnt Tower training and looking for handy items left there through the years. I had successfully got my mind to concentrate on something other then the pigtailed girl as I got out of the shower putting back on my cloths zipping up my black jacket. I grabbed my bag walking from the Pokemon Center to the tower. I opened the doors of the tower going inside looking around seeing a couple of people ahead of me near the center of the tower. I quickly hid behind a statue of Ho-oh looking around it seeing one of the people was Lyra and the other had spiky blond hair with a purple headband.

"Oh Morty your very kind," I heard Lyra say as I clenched my fist looking down as I caught what she next, "To have come with your friend to research Suicune."

I looked up seeing the man nod and heard him reply, "Yeah, even if it means I have to take some times away from my gym."

So this teenager was the gym leader of this town, so what was he doing with my Lyra. Wait did I just call Lyra mine? I shook my head trying to clear my mind keeping my fist clinched shut hiding behind the statue better as Morty and another guy came over walking by where I was hiding.

"I know your there Silver, I see your red hair," Lyra said after awhile coming over to the statue where I was hiding.

"Damn," I muttered coming out from behind the statue, "I just came to train, girly. I wasn't spying on you."

"I never said you were," Lyra said with a shrug shaking her head then smiling at me, "I guess we thought the same thing, this old place would be good to train at."

"Well if we both came to train, why not a battle, girly?" I said with a smirk knowing I would win this time as I place my hand on Ghastly's pokeball.

Lyra sighed nodding calling out her most of recently caught Vulpix since I knew she didn't have that the last battle we had in Azalea Town. I called out Ghastly and our battle began. Besides her Vulpix she also had Marill along with her Flaffy and Bayleef. The battle went like our normally did, I couldn't defeat one of her pokemon even if she did switch between them as we battled. Do I even need to tell you I lost badly like always.

I fell to my knees grumbling, "I lost again to you of all people... I always lose to you."

She came close as I looked up hearing a creak in the floor getting up quickly to grab her as the floor beneath crumbled and she fell through it.

"Aaaaaahhh," Lyra called out as she fell into the basement of the tower and I heard her call out after hitting the floor, "Ouch..."

I sigh looking down the hole asking concern for her over taking my ego, "Are you alright, Lyra?"

"No my ankle..." Lyra said trying to get up but falling right back down holding her ankle.

I opened my bag pulling out a rope tying it to the statue climbing down to the floor below grabbing Lyra putting her on my back so she was piggy backing me.

"Silver," Lyra said looking at me surprised as I carried her having left my bag up above looking for the stairs back up.

"What I'm not that cruel to leave you down there alone, no matter if you think I may be," I said as I held her up on my back walking down the hall.

I felt her arms around me her head on my shoulder as she whispered, "I never thought you were cruel Silver, I always thought how you acted was a front..."

I shook my head as I carried her down the hall saying, "Yeah whatever girly."

I carried her into a big chamber hearing her gasp as I looked up seeing three beast, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Entei ran by my left, Raikou ran by my right, while Suicune ran toward us touching Lyra's ankle glowing as she roared Aqua Ring running around her ankle before jumping over us both running from the tower as well.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked looking back to Lyra who was still on his back.

Lyra looked at my face with a smile saying, "I think Suicune just he... was just saying hello."

I gulped feeling her wrap her arms around me tighter as I walked toward the stairs climbing over the ledge separating the central part from the stairs. I walked up the stairs carrying her as I went over to my bag placing her down on the ground carefully pulling a first aid kit from my bag wrapping her ankle in an ace bandage.

"There that should make you able to put some weight on it until I can get you to the Pokemon Center and out of my hair," I said looking into her eyes feeling my heart going crazy knowing my mind and emotions were a mess once more.

Lyra frowned looking at me saying, "If you don't want to help me there you don't have to."

I shook my head picking her up putting her back on my back handing her my bag to hold saying, "I am not going to leave you, If I've decided to help you much I might as well take it all the way."

She smiled holding my bag in front of me as she had her arms around my neck as I carried her out of the building to the Pokemon Center. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I smelled the Strawberries and Cherry shampoo in her hair. I had never been happier to get to a Pokemon Center in my life as I opened the door sitting her down gently in a chair going to get Nurse Joy to heal my pokemon and to check Lyra's ankle. I got my pokemon healed and left while Nurse Joy was tending to Lyra. I needed to clear my head walking through town going to the west of town picking up a rock skipping it. I sighed calling out my Quilava smacking it's head saying, "Let's train since it was all your guys fault we lost to her again today."

Quilava growled before nodding his head making the fire come out of his back as he practiced against a tree. I watched gritting my teeth trying hard to clear my head still feeling her soft body against my back and the smell of strawberries that still filled my senses. I sighed calling back my Quilava walking to the gym wanting to get out of this town tonight before I ran into Lyra again. I battled through the mediums to get to Morty narrowing my eyes.

Morty looked up at me asking, "Hello, I'm Morty the gym leader. Here to challenge me?"

"Yes I am," I said calling out my Ghastly as he called out his own. The battle began and raged on. His Ghastly and both Haunters went down easy against my Ghastly and Zubat. As Zubat defeated his second Haunter he began to glow evolving into a Golbat. I smirked knowing I had this in the bag now as Morty called out his Gengar. Gengar took out my Golbat after a bit but Magnemite finished Gengar off with ease leaving me the winner.

"You beat me, I'm surprised but today you were the better trainer," Morty said coming over handing me the Fog Badge and a new TMCD, "This Tm is Shadow Ball, your Ghastly would greatly benefit from having this."

"Right," I said taking the badge and TM before turning walking from the gym to the east heading toward Olivine City keeping my head down my mind drifting back to the smell and gentle touch of Lyra. What in the world was that girl doing to me?


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth Hidden in the Sea

**Chapter 7: The Truth Hidden in the Sea**

I went to Olivine City heading to the Pokemon Center healing my pokemon fully before grabbing a room before heading out toward the beach. I looked out to the sea sitting on the sand staring out into the distance. I called out my pokemon letting them enjoy themselves for once since I didn't mind at the moment. I just wanted to clear my head and get my thoughts straight.

_'Why do I feel so strange when I'm around her?'_ I thought as I watched the sun start to set in the distance.

A voice filled my head, _'Because you are becoming weak. That is what you would call yourself if you admitted to yourself what this feeling was.'_

I gritted my teeth asking the voice in my thoughts, _'What do you mean?'_

The voice laughed in my head responding, _'Your falling for the girl, idiotic weakling.'_

_'No I must going insane,'_ I thought shaking my head as I watched the sea, _'I could never be falling for that idiotic naive girl.'_

_'Right just keep telling yourself that, if your not careful you may admit it to her at the same time you admit it to yourself. Just like how you admitted, you don't completely hate her,' _the voice said making me cringe lightly as I looked out to the sea remembering I had no way across that sea when it came to me going to Cianwood after this gym. I stood up deciding to search for a water type to use as an HM Slave taking off my jacket and black shirt jumping into the sea whistling for Golbat to come over and help me battle one. Golbat flew over flying above the water as I swam around looking for a water type that was near the shore. I felt something wrap around my leg and pull me under the water though. I felt a sharp pain run through me as I opened my eyes seeing a Tentacruel had it's tentacles wrapped around my leg and the pain was poison sting. My eyes started to dim as I saw something hit the Tentacruel before I passed out completely.

My eyes slowly started to open as I heard someone calling my name. I looked up my image blurry as I thought as saw red hair and soft green eyes as I whispered, "Mom?"

"Silver, your awake," I heard the voice say feeling myself hugged quickly as I blinked my senses filled with the familiar smell of stawberries and cherries as I knew who it was as my image cleared to see the pigtailed girl hugging me close the night filled sky above us, "Lyra let me go."

She blushed pulling away looking at me as I noticed her Bayleef was there along with all my pokemon who looked worried. I also noticed Lyra's new Marill as well figuring that was what I saw attack the Tentacruel.

"I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up," Lyra said tears running down her face which filled me with guilt at making this girl worry and cry.

Before I realized what I was doing my hand was up wiping away her tears as I said, "Don't cry girl, I'm fine aren't I?"

Her face turned a brighter red as she nodded sniffling as she said, "I was walking toward the sea looking for you, you left the Pokemon Center earlier without me being able to say thank you. I saw you come out of the gym and leave Ecuteak toward this way before I was able to call out to you. So battled Morty as quickly as I could and headed this way after you hoping I could catch you. Your Golbat was flying over the water and the rest of your pokemon were on the beach but I couldn't see you... Golbat upon seeing me flew over and was frantic. I sent out Marill and started to search seeing you were held under by a Tentacruel I had Marill attack it forcing it to let you go. I'm so glad I had an extra antidote to treat that poison... I was so worried that I had been to late since you weren't waking up."

"Ugh how long was I out anyway, girly?" I asked rubbing my head having a major headache.

"Well I think it's almost midnight," Lyra said scratching the back of her head, "I was so worried about finding you, I don't have a room at the Pokemon Center I guess I'll be sleeping out here."

I looked at her shaking my head saying, "No your not, your taking my bed at the Pokemon Center and I'll sleep on the floor. You just saved my life, I am not owing you anything."

She went bright eyed blushing a deep red now as she looked down nodding saying, "If you say so, Silv."

I looked at her raising an eyebrow as I got up calling back my pokemon grabbing my bag looking at her offering her a hand to get up my body felt weak but I wasn't going to admit that.

She took my hand getting up quickly letting go still blushing as she called back her Marill. We walked together to the Pokemon Center in silence. We went inside Nurse Joy wasn't out in the lobby since it was so late. I shook my head as we went to the room I got earlier. I unlocked it letting Lyra go inside first as I went over to the bathroom to get changed out of my wet cloths noticing that I was still just in my pants. I sighed changing out of them putting on a different pair and back my black shirt before coming back out going to the couch glancing at the bed where Lyra was already asleep. She looked so peaceful and calm sleeping there then I noticed her shiver whispering something in her sleep. I got up creeping closer trying to listen. My eyes went wide as I heard what she was whispering, "Silver, no... I can't lose you."

I went back to the couch sitting down just watching her sleep as I laid down with a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I was falling for her, wait no what am I thinking only weaklings feel like that. I shook my head closing my eyes drifting to sleep. I woke up at dawn leaving the room before she woke up heading to the gym. I went inside but was told by the guy by the door that the gym leader was gone at the light house taking care of a sick pokemon. I sighed shaking my head leaving the gym running into Lyra who seemed out of breath.

Lyra frowned looking at me asking, "Why did you leave without saying good bye again, Silv?"

"Since when do I ever say good bye to you?" I asked raising my eyebrow shrugging, "I wanted to battle the gym leader but she is at light house taking care of some sick pokemon. I don't know why though, if a pokemon can't battle it is just weak and should be left alone. Though a bleeding heart like you should go maybe you can become less weak by climbing up there."

I pushed by her hearing her sigh behind me as I headed to the beach glad to see some Krabby were on the sand since it was so early. I called out Magnemite to weaken one so I could catch it. I taught it surf and started my way across the sea toward Cianwood. I wasn't going to stick around a city where the gym leader wasn't available to battle, there was no point.


	9. Chapter 8: Stealing Sneasel

**Chapter 8: Stealing Sneasel**

I battled all the trainers I could on my way across the sea toward Cianwood. It only took a few battles for my Ghastly to evolve into Haunter along the way. I reached Cianwood city in the afternoon seeing a Sneasel following a boy into a house. Something in me snapped as I remembered a pokemon that my mother had, a Sneasel that disappeared when she did. I smirk walking toward the house my hands in my pockets. The Sneasel seemed strong while the boy seemed like weakling so I had full right to steal it. I leaned down picking the lock kicking the door open.

"Who are you?" the boy asked looking at me as I came inside the house.

I just smirked coming over grabbing the pokeball from the table that I knew was Sneasel's saying, "I came to give this Sneasel of yours a strong trainer worth its time, unlike you are."

"Wait what?" the boy asked wide eyed staring at me.

"You heard me weakling," I said turning clipping the ball to my belt walking out of the house hiding quickly behind the house though as I saw Lyra walking by. I watched as she walked into a place that had a sign about a pharmacy. I shook my head walking toward the gym heading inside wanting to get out of this city before that boy could call the police and they could get here from Olivine.

I fought through the fighting type trainers with ease using Haunter and Golbat. I got to the gym leader, Chuck, in only a few minuets. I looked at him saying, "I challenge you to a battle."

"I accept, trainer," Chuck said calling out his Primeape while I called out my Haunter. The battle began Haunter easily taking out Primeape before he was taken out by Poliwrath's Surf. I returned Haunter calling out Magnemite knowing this was dangerous but if he could paralyze Poliwrath.

"Magnemite, use Thunder Wave then Spark," I called out as Poliwrath was paralyzed. Making dodging Poliwrath's focus punch a breeze and I took it out with a constant wave of Sparks.

"I lost? What do you know? Alright you deserve the Storm Badge and this TM," Chuck said holding out the badge and the TMCD toward me. I took them placing them in my bag quickly leaving the gym noticing Lyra walking toward me.

She had a frown as she looked at me asking, "Why did you steal another person's pokemon?"

"I've done it before you know, girly," I said cringing at the disappointment in her eyes. Why did I care what she thought of me?

"You stealing Cyndaquil from Professor Elm is different then stealing another person's pokemon. Cyndaquil was meant to be given to a trainer. Whatever pokemon you stole from that kid was his beloved pokemon that he had spent time training and bonding with," Lyra said sadly as she looked at me, "He was so fear stricken and freaking out. He even gave me his last pokemon so you wouldn't come back to take it."

"Yeah I bet it was something weak wasn't it? Something you won't use in your team," I said looking at Lyra in her eyes getting pissed off, "He was a weak trainer, this Sneasel deserved a trainer that wasn't a weakling."

Lyra noticed a fondness in my eyes as I spoke of the sneasel as she asked, "Silv, do you have a love for Sneasels?"

My eyes went wide knowing full well why I did this because the Sneasel reminded me of my mother's. I just looked down avoiding Lyra's eyes muttering, "No, I got to go."

I pushed past her taking the Fly HM a woman was giving out to people who defeated her husband Chuck. I then walked out of town toward an empty portion of the beach calling out Golbat teaching it fly. I flew out of town back toward Olivine straight to the Pokemon Center. I held onto Golbat as the wind hit my face. I looked down closing my eyes remembering the times I spent with my mother's Sneasel as a child.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: A field near Giovanni's Mansion 6 years ago<em>

I, 4 at the time, ran across the field being followed by Sneasel. We were trying to catch fireflies. Trying being the keyword in that sentence because we both knew we were failing pretty badly. I jumped up with my empty jar trying to catch the firefly Sneasel running into my back us both rolling over in the field. We landed side by side staring up at the stars. I was laughing as I said, "Oh the stars are so pretty, aren't they Shade?"

Shade, the Sneasel, growled in response standing up helping me up so we could go back to chasing fireflies.

It took a few minuets but I finally caught one screwing the lid onto the jar the lid had holes in it. I held the jar out watching the firefly flying around in the jar saying, "Yay we did it, Shade. We caught a firefly, let's go show mom."

I took off running with my caught firefly with Shade toward the house. I slowly opened the door making my way to my mother's lab knocking on the door. The door opened to the lab my mom standing there her red hair a mess bags under her eyes she was wearing a white lab coat. I looked by her seeing a big clear cylinder filled with liquid and a blob of purple mush that seemed to be moving. I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder pushing me a little as she closed the door. She looked down at me saying, "Hello, my little Silver, and Shade."

"Hey mom, look what we caught," I said holding out the jar with the firefly inside to her, "Shade helped me."

"Oh that's great," she said kneeling down hugging me tightly, "Though you need to go to bed, it's pretty late. Let's go get you tucked in."

She picked me up carrying me down the hall toward my room where Shade and I slept. She placed me in my bed as Shade laid down on his own small bed in the corner of the room. She leaned down kissing my forehead tucking me in whispering, "Goodnight my little Silver and Shade of course." She went over patting the Sneasel on the head before taking the firefly jar putting it on my nightstand. She left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Goodnight mom," I called out as she walked away then I sat up looking at Shade, "Night Shade."

He growled in response as I laid back down closing hugging my pillow closing my eyes. I drifted to sleep.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I sighed knowing Shade had disappeared the same night my mother did. He was off with her when she went to the Rocket Lab near the Sevii Islands in Kanto. I looked down feeling as we began to descend Olivine. I shook my head wondering why my mother went along with whatever that man wanted her to do. Golbat flew down us landing in front of the Pokemon Center. I called it back going inside giving my pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal. I went over to the computer depositing the Krabby had caught for surfing in the Storage System.<p>

I went back over getting my pokemon and a room key again so I could sleep. I needed to after a day like that. I would challenge the Olivine Gym Leader tomorrow if she was done tending that weak pokemon in the lighthouse that was.


	10. Chapter 9: Silver the Jerk

**Chapter 9: Getting to Know You**

I woke up pretty early heading out from the Pokemon Center as quickly as I could. I had my hands in my pockets as I walked toward Olivine Gym noticing there was a big crowd. I sighed pushing through the crowd to the front to see what was going on. I found my answer on a big sign over the door about the Gym Leader Has Returned. I smirked going over pushing the door open heading inside hearing a battle going on. I walked over looking toward the far wall where Lyra and a girl, I was guessing the gym leader, were in the mist of a battle. I was amazed at the skill Lyra displayed with her Vulpix and Marill against the gym leaders Magnemites and Steelix. I smiled as Lyra defeated Steelix finally with Marill's Surf. I leaned against the wall watching as Lyra received her badge and TM from the gym leader. I looked down hoping Lyra wouldn't notice me.

I glanced up hearing the girl calling out to me, "Oh you must be my next challenger."

I looked up as Lyra turned around noticing a quick frown appear on her face then a smile as she ran up to me happily saying, "Morning, Silv. You came to get this badge too? Why don't I wait for you so we can go to Mahogany together?"

"You know him, Lyra?" the girl asked coming up as well putting her pokeballs in the healing machine that the gym had.

"Oh yes, Jasmine," Lyra said motioning to me much to my annoyance, "This is Silver. Be warn, he is a big jerk most of the time but I know his heart is in the right place."

I glared at her flicking her ear saying, "You have no right to say that, girly."

"Hey," Lyra said frowning as I flicked her ear reaching up rubbing her ear lightly, "Don't flick my ear."

"And if I don't, girly?" I asked looking at her, "I just came here to earn my badge like I wanted to earn yesterday morning. I didn't think you would beat me here or that I would run into you, pigtails."

Jasmine looked at us coming over with a frown saying, "I'm sorry I wasn't available to battle yesterday but I had to help the light house pokemon also Lyra here stayed at the gym last night. I wanted to thank her for all her help of going to Cianwood to get the medicine for me so I offered her the chance to be my first match this morning and to ensure that I allowed her to stay here."

"So I didn't beat you here, Silv," Lyra said with a smile sticking her tongue out at me.

I pinched her tongue ignoring the spark I felt when I did saying, "Don't stick your tongue out at me."

I then let go walking to Jasmine asking, "I call the next battle, do you agree leader?"

Jasmine nodded saying, "Alright, I agree. Let's go to the battlefield."

I watched as she went and got her pokemon before I headed toward the battlefield that Lyra and Jasmine had been fighting at earlier. I could swear I heard Lyra calling out good luck after me. Like I ever needed luck in any battle, especially luck from her.

The battle began, I called out my Quilava to face her Magnemites. The cinch using Flame Wheel to knock both of them out. Steelix though was a different story, while Quilava was weak against to it's Rock Throw yet Quilava still had the type advantage. I used smokescreen to lower it's accuracy with Rock Throw before calling out, "Quick Attack into a Flame Wheel, Quilava."

I watched as Quilava ran across the room in blur before rolling into a ball flame encircling him around it as it hit Steelix hard knocking it out. With that I had won my 6th gym battle.

"Impressive, Silver," Jasmine said coming over offering me the badge and TM, "Here take this badge and TM. The TM is Iron Tail, I hope you find it helpful."

"Yeah yeah," I said taking the badge and TM turning around feeling someone run into me and hug me.

"Yay yay, you won Silv. Congrats," Lyra said pulling away after hugging me a small pink blush appearing on her face as she scratched the back of her head.

"What the hell, girl? Why did you just hug me?" I asked my heart beating rapidly in my chest from the fact I just had Lyra hug me. I tried hard to keep my cool my mind racing though.

Lyra blushed looking down as Jasmine giggled behind me calling out, "I'll leave you two alone while I go outside and greet that crowd."

I watched as she walked by us outside the gym into the crowd. I turned to face Lyra again asking, "Are you going to answer me, pigtails?"

"Uh... well I..." Lyra said blushing a deep red by now avoiding eye contact with me, "I kind of did it without realizing it, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, Silv, if you didn't like it."

"Of course I didn't, idiot," I lied looking at her knowing I liked the hug a little to much the smell of strawberries and cherries still swimming around my senses.

I saw a sad frown flash on her face before she smiled but it was different then her normal smile. It seemed sad still about how I responded to the hug. Why in the world did she care? Or better yet why did I care that she was sad about it?

Lyra nodded letting out a small half hearten laugh saying, "Of course not..." she looked up at me with the best smile I think should could do at the moment but it still didn't seem real, "Why don't we go to Mahogany Town together now?"

I looked at her knowing she wouldn't take a no for an answer and the fact that I couldn't find myself saying no asking, "Your not going to let me say no are you?"

"Nope," she said coming over grabbing my wrist dragging me from the gym. I didn't even try to fight her ignoring the tingles that her touch sent through my body.

"Bye Jasmine," Lyra said waving at the gym leader before dragging me through the crowd and out of town.

Lyra kept hold of my wrist as we walked back up toward Ecuteak City before we would head through Mt. Mortar.

I glare over at her as we walked asking, "Why in the world are you still holding onto me, girly? I'm not going to run off, smart one."

"You promise?" Lyra asked looking over at me as we walked it probably looked like she was holding my hand and I could swear I heard her Bayleef chuckling behind us.

I rolled my eyes asking, "You do realize we probably look like we are holding hands, right pigtails?"

She blushed a deep red letting go looking away saying, "No I hadn't realized that..."

I shook my head slapping her in the back of the head lightly saying, "Idiot."

She frowned rubbing the back of her head blushing still saying, "I'm not an idiot, Silv."

"Whatever you say, pigtails," I say looking at her as we walked down the route toward Ecuteak noticing she was shivering a bit growing concern for whatever reason, "Are you cold, girly?"

"A bit, I'll stop by the pokemon center in Ecuteak and get my mom to send me a jacket," Lyra said rubbing her arms, "It's just getting autumn so it's understandable..."

I sighed unzipping my jacket taking it off giving it to her saying, "Here, I don't want to have to stop so you can wait until we get to Mahogany, pigtails."

She was blushed taking it slipping it on it was longer this her shirt almost down to the bottom of her white shorts. The arms on the jacket were past the tips of her fingers.

She stared at me in my jeans and black t-shirt. I looked at her asking, "What is it girly?"

"Uh nothing," she said looking down as she zipped up the jacket which looked like a mini-dress on her. I had to admit it was kind of cute. Wait what did I just say? I didn't just think Lyra was cute.

"Thanks, Silv," she said blushing as she looked over at me before we continued walking insilence.

I had my hands in my pocket as we walked into Ecuteak toward the other exit of the city. This was setting up to be an interesting journey to Mahogany.


	11. Chapter 10: Stuck in a Cave

**Chapter 10: Stuck in a Cave**

I walked out of Ecruteak my hands in my jean pockets as Lyra walked beside me still wearing my jacket.

"So do you want to surf across or cut through Mt. Mortar?" Lyra asked looking over at me in wonder as we walked out of the exit onto Route 42.

I looked over at Lyra saying, "I don't have a water type, stupid. I'm cutting through and your coming with me since you still have my jacket."

"Alright we can find more pokemon in there," Lyra said happily with a nod as we walked into the cave her Bayleef following us.

We walked in silence through the cave until I heard something.

"A pokemon is using Earthquake," I said grabbing Lyra pushing her into the wall covering her as rocks came down around us.

She looked up at me in fear as the rocks came down as I kept her against the wall protecting her as best as I could screaming out as a rock hit me on the head making my head start to bleed. I had to use every bit of my will power not to pass out not wanting to let Lyra become in danger. I didn't know why I cared but at the moment it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was protecting her.

The walls stopped rumbling as I felt blood dripping down my face as I pulled away from Lyra as I fell onto the ground against the wall my vision getting blurry.

"Silver!" I heard Lyra call out before my vision went dark and I passed out cold.

* * *

><p>I awoke several hours later smelling something sweet. I slowly opened my eyes blinking a couple times my vision returning. I saw Lyra was sitting there with my head on her lap her hand going through my read hair. She seemed distant and worried as I glanced over seeing her Bayleef was using Aromatherapy. Then I finally noticed we were trapped in the cave rocks were down around both sides of the tunnel, we were stuck and I wounded.<p>

"Lyra," I said weakly looking up at her reaching up to my head rubbing where the wound was noticing a patch was over my eye covering the wound.

Lyra's eyes went wide looking down at me relief evident on your face tears in her eyes saying, "Silver, your awake... I was so worried when I saw the blood and then you passing out against the wall."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said sitting up slowly looking at her trying to show her I was fine, "Are you alright, Pigtails?"

"Yeah, of course," Lyra said with a small nod as she looked at me with a smile, "You protected me, why?"

"Uh... I wasn't going to let you get hurt," I said avoiding eye contact with her the Aromatherapy was really soothing then it hit me how I could avoid this conversation, "How does your Bayleef already know Aromatherapy?"

"Oh a gardener in in Goldenrod helped her learn it," Lyra said with a nod smiling at me leaning in looking into my eyes now, "Why wouldn't you want me to get hurt, you never care about anyone else being hurt but me?"

"Um... well..." I said nervously before deciding to be honest for once a blush slowly appearing on my face, "I don't know alright, stupid. You make me go insane most of the time and act like I never would."

Lyra went wide eyed before smiling with a nod before saying, "Alright, When you figure it out will you tell me."

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell you," I muttered cringing in pain rubbing my head, "Are we stuck in here, girly?"

"Yeah, the earthquake caused a cave in on both sides of the tunnel. I have Vulpix and Eevee trying to dig us out right now," Lyra said with a sad sigh, "I'm so glad I bought an extra dig to teach it to both of them. Though it is slow going for them to get past the cave in so it's taking awhile."

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking at her my head was killing me making me unable to think straight.

"About 5 hours I believe," Lyra said sadly looking at me, "I was so worried, since if you hadn't been trying to protect me you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I glanced into her face before grabbing her shoulders staring into her eyes saying, "Lyra, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt when I could have protected you. Understand? I may not know why I have these feelings but I know that I care about you. You may be a weird puffy hat wearing pigtailed girl that drives me insane but I would never let anything happen to you."

Lyra's eyes grew wide looking at my face before nodding before wrapping her arms around me tightly whispering, "I think I know a way for you to figure out these feelings."

My eyes went wide as I felt her lips slo...

* * *

><p>I sat up quickly rubbing my head it had just been a dream. I looked around seeing I was in a room at a pokemon center my head was pounding. I felt a bandage wrapped on the top of my head where they had stitched up my head. I looked over to the side seeing Lyra was asleep in a chair her Eevee curled up in her lap. I found myself smiling lightly as I laid back down.<p>

_'I am weak enough to be falling for her...' _ I thought as I stared up at the ceiling with a sigh, _'Love is weakness right?"_

I glanced over at Lyra again saying, "Hey, stupid, wake up."

Lyra opened her eyes a couple times looking over at me happily saying, "Silv, you're awake. I'll go tell Nurse Joy."

She got up running from the room to tell Nurse Joy. I sat back up looking around the room noticing my pokemon were all out sleeping in various locations through out. I raised my eyebrow then realized Lyra must have called them out. I looked toward Quilava guessing he probably helped her get me here. I glanced at the calender in the room seeing I had been out for 2 whole days. Had Lyra really stayed by my side for that long? Maybe she cares about me too.

I shook my head glancing out the window clenching my fist as I saw a man in black with a red R on his shirt go into what seemed to be a shop. What were they doing here?


	12. Chapter 11: Team Rocket Appears

**Chapter 11: Team Rocket Appears**

Lyra came back to the room with Nurse Joy in tow after awhile. I was on my feet putting back on my jacket wanting to go see what was up with the fact a Team Rocket member was wondering the streets of this town.

"What are you doing up?" Lyra asked running over looking at me with a frown, "You just woke up after a day and a half of being out cold. You need to be laying down."

"No I don't," I said gritting my teeth looking down at her not wanting to explain myself to her, "I got to go... don't try to stop me, Pigtails."

I pulled out my pokeballs calling back my sleeping pokemon before pushing past her saying, "By the way, have you checked the radio signal in this town it is severally messed up, stupid."

I then walked past Nurse Joy who didn't try to stop me because of the determination in my eyes. I ignored the splitting headache I had as I walked out into the sunny day covering my eyes as I looked around seeing the shop that the member had walked into. I slowly walked toward it my legs were weak after all the time I had spent in bed but my determination kept me going. I had to find out what that group was doing here even if it meant getting more hurt in the process.

I walked into the shop going over grimacing as I saw that all this place sold was slowpoke tails and what seemed to be caught Magikarps. I shook my head glancing over at the owner with a smirk going over grabbing the man's collar hissing, "Tell me why a Team Rocket Member would be coming into your shop."

The man's eyes went wide as I gripped his collar his hair was a mess and I could tell his glasses were nothing but fakes with clear glass in them. He coughed before saying, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Right and I'm not Silver Sakake for nothing," I said hating to have to resort to using my last name to get me in but if nothing else worked this would.

"Sakake?" the man said eyes wide as he looked at me frightened, "Your Boss Giovanni's son... do you know where your father is we've been looking for him everywhere?"

"No I don't nor do I ever want to know where that man is," I said with a smirk pushing him away as I jumped over the counter with ease, "Though you did just admit your a member of Team Rocket as well so now I tell me what I want to know. Why are you guys here in Mahogany? Why have you returned after 3 years?"

"We never stopped 3 years ago, though after Giovanni left our operations did hit a small snag leaving us failing left and right in whatever we did," the man said looking at me still with fear in his eyes, "We came here to test our new radio broadcasting sounds to aggravate wild pokemon. It seems to be working well for that Lake of Rage near by."

"Hmm..." I said before jumping over the counter heading to the door, "I'll be back, bastard. Count on it."

I pushed open the door heading outside a determined look upon my face as I headed toward Lake of Rage. I wanted to find out exactly what this Radio Broadcasting they were doing effected the pokemon there. I looked ahead my head was still pounding but not nearly as much as before. I stopped at the lake looking out seeing a giant red Gyarados fighting someone in the center of the water. I narrowed my eyes trying to get a good sight of who it was.

I clenched my hand closed seeing it was Lyra. That pokemon was on a rampage and would easily be able to hurt Lyra if she wasn't careful. I held my breath as I watched the battle glancing to the side seeing a man with red spiky hair and a cape over his back. He seemed to be watching Lyra's battle just as I was. I bit my tongue to keep me from saying anything as I looked back at the battle seeing Lyra capture the rampaging gyarados with ease. I quickly hid in the forest beside the lake not wanting to speak with her after what happened this morning.

I looked out around the tree watching her surf back toward the land on Azumaril. I glanced at the pokemon strangely guessing it must have evolved while I was unconscious. I watched the man go over to Lyra speaking with her.

"So let me get this right, you want me to go with you to take out what is producing these sound waves that are driving the pokemon insane?" I heard Lyra asked loudly as I clenched my fist harder this guy really wanted Lyra to put herself into harms way again to take out Team Rocket when I could easily do it. I looked back over seeing as the man nodded before flying off. I came out watching as Lyra ran back toward Mahogany Town. I knew I had to hurry as I called out Golbat jumping on the pokemon flying back toward the town. I landed in an alley way watching as the man went into the shop I had been in earlier.

I hoped Lyra would have sense enough not to believe this guy she didn't even know. My hopes were soon crushed as I watched Lyra go into the same shop. I sighed before giving them a few moments before going into the place seeing a staircase had been revealed leading down into the basement. I glanced at the shop keep who was against the wall asking, "You didn't tell me about this why? Though you let a little girl and a strange man down into the hideout?"

"Because the man threatened be with a Dragonite," the man said gulping even more fear in his eyes.

"Dragonite, interesting," I muttered before slowly going down the stairs wanting to take out this organization completely as well as get a chance to battle that man with the red spiky hair. I knew this could be my only chance to do both. I was also concerned for Lyra even if she was a good trainer he knew what Team Rocket was capable of.

I rushed down the stairs stepping in front of a statue as a Team Rocket member appeared. I cursed under my breath calling out my pokemon starting to battle. It didn't take long for me to battle the 2 rockets that had appeared one after the other. I had always known the individual members of this group were weak. They only posed a threat when they were together. I continued my way into the headquarters battling members whenever I saw one my need to bring down this organization of my father's evident on my face. I also wanted stop Lyra before she got in to deep. That thought no longer terrified me, I knew I cared for the pigtailed girl and would protect her at all cost now.


	13. Chapter 12: The Dragon Master

**Chapter 12: The Dragon Master**

I ran through the maze avoiding the voltorb trap at all cost. I was happy when the statues stopped setting off the alarms after the 3rd one I passed. I figured that man or Lyra had disabled the system. I ran passed a couple scientist as I turned the corner seeing Lyra going down the stairs ahead of me. I resisted the urge to call out to her and try to talk sense into her. I just ran after her descending the stairs watching her walk off as the spiky red head went off in another direction.

I turned following the red head figuring avoiding Lyra for now may be smart and I wanted some answers.

The red head man looked back at me saying, "Your that boy who was watching Lyra battle the Gyarados... You disappeared before she came back to shore into the forest. Now you've followed us in here without concern for your pokemon and your own safety."

"I'm here out of a different concern," I said simply looking at the man anger in my silver eyes, "This organization is dangerous and yet you dragged Lyra in here. Trust me I know what this group is capable of."

"So your worried about her," the man said before looking at me.

"Yes very, plus I wanted a battle with you," I said placing my hand on Quilava's pokeball throwing it out.

"Fine, I'll battle with you one on one," the man said pulling out a pokeball.

I watched as the man called out a Dragonite from the pokeball. I looked at the pokemon thinking, _'So he really did have a Dragonite. This should be interesting.'_

"Quilava, Quick Attack into Flame Wheel," I called out as Quilava ran disappearing from it's speed before rolling up using it's gained speed fire spouting around it as it rammed into Dragonite hard.

Though Dragonite didn't seem that effected as the man called out, "Dragonite, fly and form a twister around you."

Dragonite roared flying into the air a twister formed around him protecting him. I watched such power came off the pokemon as I called out, "Smokescreen, Quilava then Swift."

Quilava shot smoke out of his back filling the air making it thick as I saw bright lights coming out as Quilava shot the stars at Dragonite which mixed into his twister cutting him as it twisted around him. He was forced to break the twister as he swooped down to hit Quilava.

"Quick Attack to avoid," I said quickly but Quilava wasn't quick enough as Dragonite swooped in his wings clearing the Smokescreen as he hit Quilava hard into the wall.

Quilava got up shakily growling at Dragonite not giving up. I knew he was about to faint but I couldn't stop not now as I called out, "Flame Wheel full blast."

Quilava rolled into a ball flames surrounding him aiming toward Dragonite.

"Let's end this, Hyper Beam," the man said as Dragonnite opened his mouth shooting a large beam at Quilava creating an explosion that caused me to close my eyes not to be blinded by the light. When I opened them again I gritted my teeth seeing Quilava fainted in front of me. I called back the pokemon looking at the man.

"You know the reason you lost was there is no love their between you and your pokemon," the man said coming over, "If you don't learn to be kind your pokemon and care for them, you will never be a strong trainer."

"Lance, there y..." Lyra's voice came behind me refusing to turn to face her, "Silv? What are you doing here?"

Lance looked at Lyra with a smile saying, "I'll wait for you up ahead, Lyra."

He turned walking away leaving Lyra and me alone in the hallway.

"Silv?" Lyra asked coming over to in front of me as I kept my head down not wanting to look at her.

I had just lost. I had lost to another bleeding heart that lectured me about how I treated my pokemon. I gritted my teeth muttering under my breath, "My pokemon are still to weak..."

"Silv are you alright?" Lyra asked hearing me say something but not sure what I had said.

"No! I'm not alright, stupid," I yelled out loosing my cool my eyes narrowing as I looked at her, "I lost to another weak trainer who lectured me on how I would never be strong if I didn't be kind to my pokemon. That's bullshit, kindness and love doesn't make someone strong it is just weakness."

"You can't really believe that can you, Silv?" Lyra asked hurt in her eyes as she looked at me.

I glared at her hissing out, "Oh but I do, Love is nothing but a weak feeling felt by people who will never be strong."

I felt a pain in my heart as I saw her to start crying as she looked at me. I swore I heard her mutter under her breath, "Then I guess I am weak then."

I just looked at her as she suddenly turned running away from me after where Lance had gone. My emotions were split on letting her run away hoping to never see her again or running after her and tell her the truth. I leaned against the wall shaking muttering to myself, "I'm weak as well... I've fallen for you haven't I, Lyra?"

I looked around remembering slowly as I got hold of my emotions that I was still in Their hideout. I started to go into the other direction that Lance and Lyra didn't go. My mind was heavy in thought though over what that man, Lance, had said to me when our battle had ended. Love couldn't have anything to do with the strength of my pokemon, they had taken care of every other trainer and gym leader we fought except for him and Lyra of course. I sighed knowing Lyra loved her pokemon and treated them as they were her friends and companions. I looked down as I walked challenging coldly any Rocket Grunt that got in my way, I didn't have time to deal with them anymore. I knew Lance and Lyra would take care of this place, I just wanted out. The longer I stayed the more the guilt of what I had said to Lyra pained my heart and made question my training methods.

I walked out walking to the Pokemon Center just wanting to go back to sleep. My head was still killing me from the wound on the back. My body called out for sleep and a break from the thoughts that swam through my head.

I got a room from Nurse Joy who didn't say anything to me when I had come in. I had her healed my pokemon before heading back to the same room I had woke up in that morning. I collapsed on the bed closing my eyes resolving for tomorrow to earn my 7th badge and move on. To try to forget all about Lyra as best as I could. I slowly drifted to sleep with this thought in mind not hearing the fuzzy radio signal in the distance.

…_..Ahem, we are Team Rocket! After three years of preparation, we have risen again from the ashes! Giovanni! Can you hear? We did it! Where is our boss? Is he listening?_


	14. Chapter 13: The Incident

**Chapter 13: The Incident**

That night as I slept I kept hearing the words of Team Rocket breaching my dreams. The radio that played in the distance kept a peaceful sleep away from me that night. As well as the thoughts of never seeing Lyra again. Nightmare upon nightmare of her shining face disappearing from my world haunted me. The final of the night was the worst yet though for me.

* * *

><p>I was trying to reach for Lyra as she was being pulled away from me by a dark figure though I knew who it was.<p>

…_..Ahem, we are Team Rocket! _

I gritted my teeth hearing that message in the back of my head again as I tried to grab Lyra's hand saying, "I'm not letting you take her."

_After three years of preparation, we have risen again from the ashes!_

Lyra looked at me tears in her eyes as she tried to break from the figures grasp to run to me. I watched as fire erupted around us ash and soot filling the air.

_Giovanni! Can you hear?_

"Yes I can," the figure said his hat falling from his head as he dragged Lyra away from me, "I will take care of the one who stands in our way this time."

_We did it!_

"Let her go," I said running after him as they disappeared into the smoke the last image I saw was Lyra crying as she was pulled away from me.

_Where is our boss? Is he listening?_

I fell to my knees my cold icy heart shattering in my chest as I called out, "Lyra!"

* * *

><p>I bolted up sweat running down my face knowing it was just a dream. If anyone could defeat my father it would be Lyra. She could never let herself get taken away by him but that thought scared me more then anything. I looked up hearing something faint in the distance.<p>

…_..Ahem, we are Team Rocket! After three years of preparation, we have risen again from the ashes! Giovanni! Can you hear? We did it! Where is our boss? Is he listening?_

My eyes grew wide muttering, "So that hadn't been part of my dream?"

I got up grabbing my jacket putting it on my shoulder knowing exactly where they were broadcasting from. The only place that would allow them to take over all frequencies. I didn't have time to challenge the gym, I just needed to get to Goldenrod. I walked out past the trainers in the lobby of the Pokemon Center who were gathered around the radio listening to the broadcast whispering to themselves. I cursed under my breath as I saw Lyra wasn't among them as I ran outside having a bad feeling.

I called out Golbat jumping on it's back flying toward Goldenrod worry in my eyes as we landed in the middle of the town. I growled seeing Team Rocket members all over the town as I looked toward the tower. I ran toward it heading inside seeing two rockets talking in front of the stairs. I narrowed my eyes running over stopping in my tracks seeing the girl had familiar brown females.

I grabbed the girl's shoulder turning her toward me to be met with a shocked face of Lyra. My breath got caught in my throat. Why was she wearing this get up?

"Lyra," I hissed pinning her against the wall looking at her my eyes full of sadness while my heart felt like it was being torn from my chest, "Why are you wearing this?"

Lyra didn't respond silently pleading for me to leave.

"You don't need to join this group to be strong, your already stronger then anyone..." I said pushing her into a near by closet my eyes were dark as I looked at her, "Take off this outfit, if you don't I will."

"Silver... I... you don't understand," Lyra said as I pinned her against the wall again pulling at her top ripping it I wanted nothing but to get her out of this outfit my mind had snapped upon seeing her in this.

I stopped though as I felt Lyra kiss me my eyes going wide as she whispered, "Good that stopped you... I was in disguise so I could get inside."

I went wide eyed looking down seeing her top that I had ripped was open showing off her blue bra a bit between the black pieces of the ruined Team Rocket shirt and her hat was on the floor.

I felt her hand against my cheek as she said, "Now turn around please Silv... I got to change back into my normal cloths and fight my way inside. You owe me for flipping out on seeing me in that outfit."

I could only nod still in shock that Lyra had just kissed me my mind racing as I slowly turned around away from her as I heard her moving around behind me. I looked down thinking, _'Why did she kiss me to stop me?'_

I stayed turned away from her until I heard her say, "Alright you can turn back around Silv."

I looked at her again seeing her back in her overalls, red shirt, and white puffy hat. I was glad she wasn't in the Team Rocket uniform. I then felt her slap me hard then found her brown eyes looking into my own. I felt the breath knocked out of me though I knew I had deserved that.

"Why did you just snap on me when you saw me in that outfit?" Lyra asked looking at him anger in her eyes as well as confusion.

I gulped as I looked into her face closing my eyes admitting in a soft whisper, "I really can't stand that weak organization... the site of you in their uniform and the thought of you joining them terrified me."

I opened my eyes looking at her face which held a small smirk.

"Oh Silv, now who is being the stupid one? I would never join that group," Lyra said shaking her head looking at me, "If you hate them so much why don't you help me take them down?"

I looked at her now feeling awkward before nodding saying, "Alright deal, pigtails. The rivalry between us is on hold until we take down this organization."

"Yep," Lyra said with a smile, "And I'm glad I mean so much to you that the very sight of me in their uniform makes you snap so much."

"Shut up stupid," I said looking to the side, "Let's go take back this place."

"Whatever you say, Silv," Lyra said heading to the door her cheerful smile back on her face.

I followed her my thoughts back to how she stopped me by kissing me. I wasn't going to get that out of my mind anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End**

I took care of the guard by the stairs with ease for Lyra since it was my fault her idea hadn't worked. Lyra ran up the stairs once I had taken care of the guard. I called back Quilava running up after her not wanting to lose sight of her. We came to the next floor seeing several Rocket Grunts scattered throughout the room. I looked at Lyra saying, "We are going to have to take them out."

Lyra nodded as she called out her Vulpix running over to one path starting to fight the grunts. I shook my head smiling lightly as I ran down the other path taking out the grunts one after another. I met Lyra at the end of the floor by the next set of stairs.

"Well we cleared this floor, huh Silv?" Lyra asked with a smile at me like she was glad I was helping her.

"Yeah we did, pigtails," I said with a small smirk before we made our way up the next set of stairs. The next floor was the same except one part of the floor was blocked off by a door requiring a Card Key that the Director held. We rushed up the stairs and past the 4th floor, which was also covered in grunts, knowing the Director was in his office on the 5th. We got up the stairs to the 5th floor office seeing the Director sitting their announcing something over the inner com.

Lyra was about to run over before I grabbed her wrist pulling her back against me.

"Something seems off about him, stupid," I whispered into her ear gently as I held her back, "I don't think everything is as it seems here."

We slowly approached the man together my eyes studying the man something seemed off as we heard what he was saying into the inner com.

"Ahem, do you hear me? ...I am the Director. We have decided to broadcast wonderful shows to praise Team Rocket! Everyone, I don't want to hear you complain. Just do a good job to..." the man said looking up seeing us specifically Lyra. I kept her close away from the man seeing a familiar look of hatred in the mans eyes directed toward Lyra.

"Who are you?" the man asked getting up coming toward us seeing Lyra closer, "Oh no, it's you again, Lyra Soul?"

He then glanced up looking at me then smirked saying, "You also look familiar..."

I gritted my teeth knowing exactly who this was as I pushed Lyra behind my back protectively saying, "You do as well, Petrel."

Petrel glared at me before taking off his wig and costume revealing his Team Rocket cloths saying, "Great you know me, you ruined my disguise as the Director to influence the entire region to support Team Rocket!"

"The region would never support this group," Lyra said coming out from behind me standing to my side glancing at me then to the Director's desk where a key sat with a note.

I knew exactly what she was planning to distract Petrel while I grabbed the key. I backed away as Lyra called out her Eevee saying, "I'll prove it to you, no one will support your group."

"This time I won't hold back!" Petrel yelled out at Lyra calling out one of his Koffings, "Give me all you've got!"

As the battle began I moved around the room carefully as to not to alert Petrel what I was doing. I made my way to the desk grabbing the key reading from the note that the real Director was being held in Goldenrod Underground and this key would unlock the way.

I motioned to Lyra that I got the key slipping it into my pocket as I backed away slowly heading back around them and the battle.

Lyra saw I got the key and I noticed how much more aggressive she got since now she was wanting to actually end the battle. Eevee was strong making me shocked at how it hadn't been evolved yet as it knocked out Koffing after Koffing of Petrels.

I leaned against the wall as Petrel's eyes were growing at the realization he was going to lose this battle. He called out his final pokemon, a Wheezing, it was his last hope though Lyra hadn't lost a single pokemon so far.

I watched with a smirk as Lyra completely took out the Wheezing with her Eevee alone. I always took out half her pokemon when we would battle so this showed just how weak this team was. Petrel fell to his knees noticing the key was gone from his desk saying, "Fine I lost, take the key and go. You won't make it to him anyway."

Lyra nodded turning with a smile at me as she walked down the stairs first. I was about to follow her down stopping as I heard Petrel ask, "You're his son aren't you? Sakake is you're blood, Giovanni is you're father... why are you helping bring down the very organization you were supposed to be the heir to?"

"Because this organization is nothing but weakness, just like my father," I said not looking back at him, "I loath that blood of mine just as I do Team Rocket and Giovanni. He was never my father."

With that I continued down the steps after Lyra to find this Director having meant every word I said just now.

I caught up with Lyra down in the lobby saying, "Sorry about that, pigtails."

"No problem, Silv," Lyra said her eyes were filled with confusion though about why I didn't come straight down after her.

I pulled out the key saying, "Let's get to the Underground and find that director, so we can get to the true head of this operation quickly."

"Yeah we need is key card," Lyra said forgetting her confusion knowing she wouldn't get answers from me. We ran out of the place toward the Underground together down the stairs into the tunnel. We passed into a hallway where Lyra had said she got the disguise from.

I slowly went to the door slipping the key inside twisting and opening the door heading inside with Lyra following me closely. Their were a lot of grunts down here as well as switches that changed the positioning of the doors opening and closing them in different patterns. After a few minuets we finally got the correct pattern to the door that had the Director inside.

I opened the door as we headed inside defeating the last few grunts that were guarding the Director. It was kind of pitiful that it was so simple to get to him. The man was tied up on the floor with a gag in his mouth. I went over to him kneeling down untying the ropes motioning for Lyra to get the gag off him.

Lyra nodded running over taking the gag out asking, "You're the Director of the Radio Tower, right?"

"Yes, miss," the Director said nodding as I finished untying the ropes his arms free now.

"Good, we were hoping you could give us the Card Key for the 3rd Floor... We need to get through to take down Team Rocket," Lyra said looking at the Director.

"Oh sure miss," the Director said reaching into his pocket handing Lyra the Card Key.

"Yay we got it, Silv," Lyra said standing up looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah we can end this now," I said looking at her with determination. I was about to bring an end to the same organization my father had ran finally after all these years.


	16. Chapter 15: Bringing Back The Peace

**Chapter 15: Bringing Back the Peace **

I ran with Lyra back into the radio tower up to the 3rd floor. I watched as she opened the door with the key card and we went by the grunt there. We fought what we needed to until we came to Proton waiting for us as we climbed one set of stairs. He smirked looking at Lyra who was by my side saying, "Now, wait just a second! Aren't you the one who got in our way at the Slowpoke Well? I see... You're doing all this because you want to make me angry. Be careful! But since you seem to wish it, I'll show you the full extent of a Team Rocket Executive's wrath!"

I stepped in front of Lyra motioning to the next set of stairs grabbing my pokeball saying, "You will have to deal with me before you will ever get to Lyra."

I call out my Golbat as Lyra ran up the stairs I hoped she could take the main boss out while I distract this Admin. I narrow my silver eyes as he calls out his own Golbat. I smirk pointing at it calling out, "Golbat use Confuse Ray into Fly."

The battle was on as our Golbats hit each other biting one another's wings confusing the other so they would fly into the walls. I called my Golbat back when it caused Proton's to fall, knocked out on the floor. I called out Quillava to go against his Wheezing quickly ending it's time as well. I waved running past him hearing him mutter something about expecting that from me because of who I was. I shake my head my red hair hanging into my eyes as I got up stairs seeing Lyra battling Ariana. I ran past up to the final floor where Archer stood infront of a giant window looking out over Goldenrod a smirk on his face.

"Welcome Silver Sakake," Archer said turning to me stepping closer, "I shouldn't be surprised the boss's son wants to bring down this organization even when he himself could be a great leader of it."

"I would never want to lead this so called group," I growled out calling out my Haunter glaring at Archer, "I'll take you and this team out myself, now battle me."

"If that is your wish, Silver, by beating you it should get Giovanni back from his training," Archer said calling out Houndour, "By this battle we shall regain our former glory, Silver. I will not allow you or that girl to interfere with our meticulous plans!"

"I won't let that happen, this organization needs to die and stay dead," I say before the battle began between us my rage and wants pouring into Haunter's pure power. We were ready to bring an end to the team my father began. I called out my commands glaring at the man as I slowly wiped out his team against all odds Quilava was the final one who came through for me in the end.

I turned to leave after Archer fell to the floor in defeat but stopped in my tracks hearing Archer start to speak, "Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

I turn around quickly going over grabbing his lapel pulling him up pinning him to the wall looking into his eyes hissing out, "What do you know about my mother?"

Archer smirked looking back into my face, "She's dead, Silver. She died for this organization to make the perfect clone of Mewtwo. She couldn't even do that right though, Mewtwo escaped blowing up the lab with her inside and all of our research."

"You lie," I said though in the pit of my stomach I knew what he was saying was true. She was dead and nothing I could ever do would bring her back. I had already known this but to hear it from this man, this despicable slave to this organization, made me sick.

"You don't believe me do you, Silver? Go to the old research lab on the Sevy Islands and see for yourself," Archer said a smirk on his face looking at me cruel Teal colored eyes, "But for now our dreams have come to naught, haven't they Sakake? Just like your father did before me, I will disband Team Rocket here today. Goodbye, Sakake." He pushed me off him then went to the window jumping from it.

I look out watching as he flew off on some flying pokemon with the other 3 admins following behind. I turned hearing Lyra running up the stairs as I say, "There it is done."

"Silver are you alright?" she asked coming over like she noticed something different about me.

"I'm fine, Lyra," I said coldly, having never used her actual name before, pushing passed her to the stairs my normal silver eyes a dull gray and stormy clouded with a sadness that I hoped she couldn't see. I walked outside people were celebrating all around me as I became lost in the crowds not wanting to speak to anyone about the liberation of Pokemon Tower. I would leave that to Lyra as I walked out of Goldenrod to the forest in the distance feeling the rain start to pour above me. I enjoyed the coldness of the rain letting my own tears fall freely now walking into the forest.

The last time I was here it was raining as well, I could still feel the warmth of Lyra as she fell asleep against me. I made my way to the shrine sitting there against the wood tears running down my face as I watched the rain fall. I welcomed the gloom as I closed my eyes for a few seconds opening them quickly as a soft familiar voice met my ears, "Silver, Why do you cry my little Silver?"

"Mother?" I ask softly blinking seeing a green speck in the sky as I stood up quickly looking up.

The green speck flew down revealing a green little pokemon that looked at me tilting her head her wings shimmering like the raindrops were in the fading light. It smiled flying around me chanting happily, "Cel, Cel, Celebiiiii."

I looked at the creature then around noticing as the forest began to change blurring the edges of my reality. I then yelled out as I fell down the small, green pokemon flying downwards after me as I landed in a field.

I looked forward at the river then the house that was once my home. I hear something standing up looking behind me seeing my mother sitting there holding my 2 year old crying self in her arms with Sneasel sitting beside her.

I blinked a couple times before starting to walk toward her not believing this was happening for it all seemed like a dream.

I didn't care though as I ran the green pokemon flying behind me as I did toward my mother. I was smiling reaching up wiping the tears from my eyes as I ran toward her.

She looked up meeting my face setting my 2 year old self to the ground standing saying, "Hello my son, you sure have grown."

"Mother..." I say looking at her stepping forward slowly unsure now that I am almost there.

She looked past me at the green pokemon saying, "Oh Celebi, you naughty pokemon. You shouldn't have brought him back in time... but I am glad you did."

She came forward patting my shoulder looking up into my face through her glasses. Her red hair was flowing in the wind as she said, "I take it I'm not there for you anymore, am I?"

I choke up looking into her face hugging her quickly tears back in my eyes unable to reply. For now I just wanted to be close to the person who meant the most to me. Talking could wait.


	17. Chapter 16: The Will to Change

Chapter 16: The Will to Change

It took awhile a few tears that I hadn't shed in years until I finally was able to say anything to the woman I called mom. Even then all I could say in a shaky voice from the happiness mixed with sadness I felt, "M-mother I missed you..."

I barred my head against her holding her tightly afraid that she would disappear from my light once more if I let go of her. The familiar smell of lilacs and chemicals met my nose as I held her close. I had sworn long ago to never cry like this but I couldn't help myself at the moment. I still cared for my mother and even if this was her 9 years ago she was the same as she always was to me.

My eyes looked up as she hugged me back gently whispering, "Silver, it's alright. Don't you cry. I am here now please tell me what's wrong."

"You aren't there anymore... you disappeared," I whispered as I slowly pulled away trying to regain my normal composure, "He would never tell me what happened to you but I know you aren't alive anymore. I wasn't sure but the hopes I would never admit I had were crushed by a member of that team that man created and you so blindly worked for. Why do you work for him? If you didn't you might still be alive, mom. Why?"

I knew I was growing frantic like I did when he left but I couldn't help myself I needed answers. She was here in front of me and could give me the answers I have sought for so long.

"I can not answer for my future self for I do not know why I keep working with your father. I may very well have become fear at what he is becoming," she replied before she glanced at my 2 year old self who was playing happily with Sneasel on the ground, "But I can tell you why I started to work with him and why I keep going."

I watched her as she took a deep breath looking into my eyes with her own beautiful green. She was sad and tired I could see that more now then I ever did as a child.

"I loved your father and his ideals when we were young. His dreams became my dreams. I believed it was beautiful his drive to make the perfect world for pokemon and humans to live in peace together. It wasn't until we married I realized the full truth of those dreams he held were. I still loved him and hoped I could change his mind. That is when I became pregnant with you, my son," she said sadly looking at me, "I kept working hard on the research hoping to find out that his dreams were impossible and Mew didn't exist but I was terribly wrong. I found that the Mirage Pokemon existed and would only come to a child with a pure heart. At first when I told him he wanted to use you and raise you for the soul purpose of being Mew's master. I convinced him not to telling him I could make a clone of Mew that would be easier for himself of control. For that purpose he has kidnapped a little girl that is 2 years older then you by the name of Leaf... for now I stay to insure her and your safety my son. I must protect you both even if I have to do something terrible such as this."

"Leaf?" I asked knowing that name well from when Team Rocket fell the first time and my so called father was defeated, "She defeated him 3 years ago in my time, the first time Team Rocket fell and he abandoned me fully. He stopped the training to become heir to that team he had been putting me through since you were gone. That team tried to return though but this girl, named Lyra, and I brought them down. Right before I defeated Archer he told me you were dead. You died for that team just to make a clone of Mew. The clone you create kills you, he blows up the lab you are in. Please if not for your sake then do it for mine, please leave that team mother. Don't keep working toward your death like this."

"I am sorry Silver, but I can not," she said looking at Celebi, "I can not change my fate, if I am to die within 9 years then it shall happen unless the God of Time, Dialgia changes my fate. Stop living in the past, my son. Live for your own future, you are stronger then your father ever was but I also see you don't show that love you hold in you. Let it be known to your pokemon and perhaps even that girl."

She took off her silver necklace that had a sharp claw hanging from it placing it in my hand saying, "Use it well, my son. Take him back Celebi."

"Mother!" I yelled out as the world started to become wavy once more as I watch her disappear.

"Goodbye my son," I heard her say in the wind as I fell from the sky onto the grass of the forest floor. I looked around breathing hard seeing the Celebi had disappeared. I felt the claw necklace in my hand opening it staring at it for a bit feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"Damn it!" I yelled into the sky several Hoothoot that were in the trees flew into the air around me awoken by my yell. I didn't care though as I felt the rain start and it falling down onto my skin and hair running down my face hiding my tears from view.

I pushed myself to my feet slipping the necklace over my neck and beneath my jacket it now a reminder of her that I would wear always. I walked from the forest feeling the rain fall on me soaking me to the bone but I didn't feel cold for it could never make me feel as bad as I did after that. I called out Golbat jumping on his back flying back to Mahogony Town so I could get the badge I skipped to bring down Team Rocket. We flew through the drizzling rain landing by the pokemon center of the town. I went to return Golbat but the word's my mother told me rang in my ears. I reached out slowly petting his head lightly nervousness showing in my eyes.

Golbat looked surprised at me so used to me treating him along with the other with no emotion or if I did show emotion it was just hatred.

"Th- thank you, Golbat," I said patting him lightly vowing to prove to my mother where ever her soul is, that dragon master, that sage from Bellsprout Tower, and whoever else who believed I was weak because of the love I wouldn't show. I would prove to them I could be strong too even if it did take their method. I would only do this for her not anyone else, not even Lyra. I called back Golbat after thanking him looking down shaking my head walking toward the gym. 2 more badges, that is all I had left to do before I could take on the Elite Four and the Champion themselves.

With that thought I walked into the 7th Gym with a new kind of determination within myself. Where ever her spirit may rest I know she is rooting for me, the weak little boy that was her Silver not the cold hearten boy I had become. I was going to change and this battle would be the first of many to show that change.


	18. Chapter 17: Convictions of the Heart

**Chapter 17: Convictions Of The Heart**

I was about halfway through the gym facing each of the trainers there when Quilava began to glow brightly evolving into Typhlosion.

I looked at him nodding whispering, "Good J-job Typhlosion..."

Typhlosion looked at me roaring like if he was asking what the hell happened to me, why was I being kinder all of the sudden.

I just shook my head calling Typhlosion back continuing my way to Pryce ready to get my 7th badge. I climbed the final stairs to the main battle arena looking at Pryce before saying, "I challenge you for the gym badge."

Pryce nodded saying, "I accept your challenge." He took a hand off the cane calling out his Seel and so the battle commenced.

It was easy to defeat Seel and Dewgong with Typhlosion but when Piloswine came out it became harder since it's part ground type made my attacks only do normal damage. I called back Typhlosion before calling out Sneasel relying on it's speed to win it for me which he did well. I congratulated him quietly earning a strange look making me wonder if my pokemon couldn't believe my change.

I sighed taking the gym badge and TM from Pryce saying, "Thank you."

I then turned walking from the place my hands in my pocket as I walked down the route toward the Ice Path. I walked inside heading through the ice covered tunnel then I looked ahead seeing something in the distance. My breath caught in my throat as I broke out in a run toward the body. My eyes grew wide noticing it was my pigtailed rival, Lyra, laying there motionless. I knelt beside her noticing a icicle on the ground near her that must have broken off the ceiling to hit her knocking her unconscious. I quickly picked her up and placed her on my back making my way through the tunnel holding her there until we got out of the tunnel near Blackthorn.

I set to work calling out Typhlosion after laying Lyra on the grass outside the tunnel having him make a fire for us as I sat down looking at Lyra knowing my silver eyes showed the worry they rarely did for anyone or anything. I glanced toward the town that I often found myself in over the past few years since my home was so close. I knew the gym leader here was a dragon master, hell most of the people here used dragons even for just pets.

I came over to Lyra's side to make sure she was ok noticing she was still breathing just like she was sleeping. I smiled at that but I heard her whispering something in her sleep leaning down to hear better.

"Silver... Don't leave," she whispered in her sleep making my eyes go wide as I looked at her. My eyes drifted down her face to her lips.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I blushed not believing the thoughts I was now having. I blinked my silver eyes a couple times knowing if she woke up while I did this I could very well be a dead man. I knew I would have killed her if she ever tried anything like my 11 year old mind was thinking. Hell that was it I was only 11 why was I even thinking of kissing my 10 year old rivals lips like this.

_'Because you love her,'_ the voice in the back of my mind said, _'And you know this might be your only chance.'_

I ran a hand through my red hair pulling out my pokeball for Typhlosion quickly calling back the pokemon.

I glanced down at Lyra's face and lips whispering, "I'm sorry..."

I couldn't believe I was actually telling her sorry but something told me that if I was going to change should. I leaned down my lips meeting hers gently and softly. It sent small shocks through my body as my silver eyes slowly closed. Her lips were soft against my own and I could barely make myself move away when I felt her move slightly below me.

My eyes grew wide flying back running a hand through my hair muttering, "Why did I just do that..."

I watched her move slightly then just role over whispering some things again. I shook my head standing up unable to watch her anymore not really trusting my own self at the moment. I walked into town toward the other edge to train and hopefully catch a 6th member of my team. I went through the grass fighting any pokemon I came across until I saw a Skarmory in the distance. I blinked deciding for now that would be a good 6th pokemon. I came up to it with Typhlosion out starting to battle weakening it. I used an ultra ball catching it and snapping it onto my belt. I then headed back into town toward the pokemon center having the Nurse Joy there heal my pokemon.

"Hey Silv!" a voice called out behind me as I glanced back seeing Lyra run over to me her pigtails waving as she came over to my side at the counter.

I was glad she was alright but blushed thinking of the kiss I gave her before I fled. I looked away trying to calm down asking, "What do you want, Pigtails?"

"I just wanted to make sure your alright," Lyra said looking at me her head tilted slightly to the side, "You ran out after the Radio Tower so quickly and you had a very upset look, Silv."

I looked at her saying, "I'm fine, just wanted to get out of there before anyone came to get the Rockets..."

Lyra looked at me confused then got a look of understanding nodding saying, "Oh I see, alright I understand. Though you know you probably should talk to Professor Elm to straighten all that up sometime. I guess I'll see you at Victory Road, I'm going to go take care of the 8th Gym Leader. See you around." She then skipped out into the sunny day.

"See you," I whispered after her grabbing my pokemon once they were healed knowing she was right before I went to Victory Road I knew I needed to stop my the lab.

I looked at Typhlosion's pokeball in my hand knowing he was going to be going back to the professor. These new feelings I've let in myself after seeing my mother again made that knowledge just a sad and guilt filled feeling.

I clinched the pokeball in my hand whispering as I walked out toward the gym, "Just one more battle with you as my partner. I'm sorry for how I've treated you and the rest of the team. Though I will miss you when Elm takes you back. I still need to do it, for the change I am making in myself."

I looked ahead toward the dragon gym running toward it ready for the final gym battle that laid ahead of me and my pokemon.


	19. Chapter 18: Test of the Dragons

**Chapter 18: Test of the Dragons**

I walked into the gym, glancing around seeing the statues of dragons all around me along with several trainers with their own dragon pokemon. I griped Sneasel's ball, having known it was his time to shine. I walked forward ,defeating each dragon trainer I met with Sneasel's icy wind.

As I approached Clair, I knew there hadn't been many who had defeated a master of dragon pokemon like herself. She was even rumored to be the Champion's cousin, but to me, she would always be someone I might even consider an older sister in a way. I had grown to slightly respect the dragon user while I had lived near Blackthorn the past few years. I saw her blue eyes as she glanced up at me, and the smirk that came onto her face.

"Well, well, well, Silver, you finally came crawling back to Blackthorn," Clair said, crossing her arms, looking at me with a small smirk on her lips, "I heard the law has been after you again, what was it this time again? Oh right you stole a freaking pokemon from Elm's lab; you are so lucky that they have the wrong name on those wanted posters. Please don't tell me you want to hide out at the gym again, Sakake."

"No I don't, Dragon Breath," I said with a smirk right back at her, having always teased her like that since I first met her and saw the tm she used to give out if someone actually defeated her and completed the Dragon Den challenge.

She narrowed her eyes, before shaking her head, asking, "Then what is it you need of me?"

"I've come to challenge the gym, you are the final gym I have before I can go to the league," I said looking at her with a small smile on my face as I held up one of my pokeballs, "Do you accept my challenge?"

"I have to accept any challenge that comes through the doors but are you sure you are up to going against me?" Clair asked in wonder, looking at me curiously, "Hmph you really do seem stronger then you did before you disappeared Silver, fine I accept your challenge. I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you too," I said with a shrug, earning a strange look from her especially as I continued, "but I'm trying to change so I can be stronger, I learned what I needed and what my pokemon deserved."

"Then let the battle begin," Clair said, calling out her Gyarados, who was then floating before me with a roar.

I simply looked at it without concern, calling out Magneton who took the field, sending out small bolts of electric charge. I knew this would be a fun battle as I called, "Use Thunder Wave, Magneton."

I watched as my magnet pokemon shake and the electric charge came out of it, before wrapping around Gyarados, paralyzing it. I saw a look of surprise on Clair's face as she called out, "Try to use Dragon Pulse, Gyarados."

The purple wave hit my Magneton, but did barely any damage as I called out to use Spark next. This is how the battle continued until I brought her Gyarados down and she was forced to call out one of her two Dragonair.

I smiled as I called out Sneasel, kneeling down, taking the claw necklace that my mother had given me off my neck, putting it around his saying, "Here I think this belongs to you, now go and show her what you are made of."

Sneasel looked at me in surprise, but nodded running out on the field with the necklace hanging in the center of his body. I didn't notice that it was getting dark outside as I started to issue my commands to bring down the dragons.

After he took down the second of Clair's Dragonites, my eyes grew wide as he began to glow on the field his form changing. My mind racing, I muttered, "That was a Razor Claw... mom must have planned on giving that to her Sneasel..."

I was confused, but didn't have time to think about it for long as Clair called out her Kingdra. I looked at my new Weavile with a nod, trusting in his ability as I called out, "Use Faint Attack going into Icy Wind."

Weavile ran toward it, before disappearing, and reappearing over the Kingdra, breathing toward the water-dragon type with icy breath. It hurt the water type slightly as I heard Clair call out, "Smoke Screen now."

Kingdra shot smoke from it's mouth, covering the field so I could barely see them, hearing Clair yell out, "Use Hyper Beam."

I quickly countered with, "Faint attack to avoid and Night Slash."

I hoped Weavile achieved the hit, sliding back from the huge explosion that was caused, blowing a hole in the wall, the smoke dissipating and there stood Weavile over Kingdra, who was knocked out cold.

"I lost to you!" Clair said in disbelief, staring at Kingdra on the floor, "No way there must be some mistake. I couldn't of lost to Silver..the weak little kid that came here three years ago without anyone."

I called back Weavile, before sighing. I was used to hearing Clair go on like this whenever I had seen her lose to anyone. I turned toward her, asking, "Can we just skip the drama and I will be on my way to prove myself in the Dragon's Den to your grandfather? And would you just change that weird costume already, I keep telling you that it looks like you want to be a superhero, freak."

Clair sighed, muttering, "Yeah, yeah, you know my deal so go ahead go prove yourself to my grandfather but I doubt you will. You are no different then me."

I shook my head, even though I was kind of worried, having heard that her grandfather had never even passed Clair herself in the challenge. I walked from the gym toward the back, using my Golbat to fly over the water, landing in front of the old man there.

"Ah, another sent by Miss Clair to take the test of the dragons, go on in," the man said, before moving aside.

I walked inside, glancing around with my silver eyes, having heard about how the test was hard, but if it was just a battle I thought I could take it. I walked toward the edge of the water, calling out Golbat again to carry me over, holding onto the pokemon's legs as I flew over to the dock, landing beside the temple. I headed inside, seeing an old man there with a Dratini beside him. The old man looked up toward me, studying me like he saw into my soul with those blue eyes of his with a smile gracing his lips, saying, "It's been awhile since Clair sent a trainer to take the test, I thought she might have finally learned that not everyone needs to take my test before the league. Though you seem interesting young one, those eyes of yours seem so familiar. I'm sure I have seen them before."

I came closer, saying as respectably as I could force myself to do, "I wouldn't know Gra- Dragon Master, your grand-daughter just told me to come here to prove myself."

"Well, may I know your name, young one?" the old man asked, looking at me in wonder in those old blue eyes

"Silver, Silver Sakake," I replied, hoping he didn't know my father's last name, already knowing that Clair didn't, but I wouldn't put it past this old man. He seemed to have knowledge of everything, which I had to admit was slightly intimidating.

"Sakake?" the old man said in surprise then smiled knowingly, "I met another young man, about 30 years ago now, with eyes like yours and also held that last name. He came to take the test after hearing that people who passed the test had great power within them. That alone told me he didn't have what it took to pass it but I gave it anyway and I was correct he didn't pass, he was so close-minded and couldn't see the truth. I take it that man was most likely your father, Silver."

I blinked then sighed, replying, "Most likely, gramps, but I am going to prove to be a better man then that person ever was. I already know that I need to change and I am trying, so please give me the test."

I was determined now that it meant I could do something that my father could never do.

"It's a simple test of just answering my questions," the old man said smiling, "Are you ready?"

I looked surprised, but nodded, saying, "Yes I am."

"My first question then is what are pokemon to you?" the old man asked, studying me with those sage-like eyes of his.

I looked at him, remembering what everyone on my travels had told me and most of all what my mother said. I replied with that knowledge, "At one time I would have answered tools but now I know the truth. Pokemon are our allies in battle and our friends. They are loyal to us so we should be to them as well."

"Correct," the Master said with a nod, before going on, "What helps you win battles?"

"Strategy," I replied easily to that one, knowing that my father probably had replied to that question with cheating, which even I never drooped so low to do.

I saw the Master smile before asking, "You are right. What kind of trainer do you wish to battle?"

"At one time I would have said weaklings," I said, knowing I considered anyone a weakling even Lyra at that time, but I had admitted by then that she was one of the strongest trainers I knew, "Now I would say anyone considering at one time I thought everyone was weaklings, I have been proven wrong on that account. I am now willing to battle anyone since I know that from every battle I could learn something that could better my own self."

"Hmm a very intelligent answer, young man," the Master said, before going on to the next question, "What is most important for raising pokemon?"

"Many I have met would have said love, which at one time I thought was weakness but I have learned that love or at least respect for your pokemon is important. Though, I also know something more important is knowledge of your pokemon," I replied, knowing at one time I would have also said violence and being uncaring toward them. I shook my head, blinking a couple times to clear my head, before I looked at the Master.

"Interesting," The Master said, pondering something, before continuing, "Final Question, Strong Pokemon or Weak Pokemon, which is more important?"

I blinked again, looking at him, surprised by this, before answering, "Considering that most trainers prove that you can make any weak pokemon strong with enough training, I would say both."

"You passed with flying colors, young man," the old Dragon Master said, smiling toward me, before looking toward a desk against the wall, going over, and picking up a silver feather, placing it in my hand, "I believe this belongs to you."

I look at it in surprise, before glancing up at the Master, confusion written in my eyes.

"I met a woman about 5 years ago now on one of my journey's to the Sevii Islands to get away from this old temple like I do every once in awhile. She said her surname was Sakake as well and she had the same red hair as you do," the old man said, sadly looking down, "She had washed up on the shoreline of Kin Island clinging to a piece of medal and this feather. She was on deaths door but took the time to tell me her last name and to give this feather to her son if I ever met him. It is a Silver Feather, a key to the one that is worthy that will allow them to meet with the Guardian of the Seas, Lugia. I trust that you are that woman's son and you are meant to have this."

I shivered, looking upon it, trying hard not to cry, before I nodded, asking, "But isn't Lugia lost, none know where the pokemon sleeps since the Brass Tower burnt 150 years ago, gramps?"

"Some say the whirlpools on Whirlpool Island were created by the Guardian so I would check there," the Master said, looking at me, nodding.

"Did she say anything else and did you see her die?" I asked, having to know but all I got was him shaking his head.

"No... she wasn't really alive you see..." the old Master said, a sad look in his eyes, "After she gave me the feather she just disappeared... her spirit had lived just long enough to pass on that final act and message. She wanted you to have that, she must have known that you were destined for great things child."

"T-thank you," I said respectably toward the man, still trying to be strong, placing the feather gently into my bag. I then looked at the old man, before doing something I never thought I would do. I bowed toward him and turned to leave saying, "Good bye for now, Master."

I walked from the shrine, my heart heavy, glancing up from the floor slowly to Clair there as well as my pigtailed rival, who must have just defeated the Dragon Gym Leader herself.

I didn't trust myself to say anything, but I could tell by the look in Lyra's eyes, she knew something was wrong. She frowned but didn't say a thing about it instead cheerfully saying, "Well I guess it is my turn."

She walked toward shrine, going beside me, saying, "I guess I'll see you on Victory Road, Silv."

"You can count on it, Pigtails," I whispered, glancing toward her face as she walked into the temple, before I looked at Clair.

"So how did it go? I guess there is no point in asking. You had to fail of course," Clair said, crossing her arms, looking at me with gleeful eyes.

"Guess again, Dragon Breath," I said with a smirk, glad I could forget about the sadness for now with a little teasing of the dragon trainer.

"What? You actually passed?" Clair asked in shock, staring at me, blinking a few times, before shaking her head, "That can't be! You have to be lying, even I haven't been approved."

"I know," I said with a shrug, looking at her, "I guess I just have learned what you still haven't."

"I... I guess so," she said with a sigh, shaking her head, holding out the Rising Badge and Tm for Dragon Pulse to me, "Here take it before I change my mind, Sakake."

I smirked, taking the badge, placing it in my case, before taking the tm, putting it up as well, saying, "Well I have a lot to do before the Elite Four and Victory Road so I won't be back for awhile. Don't let anyone in my house."

I called out Golbat, setting flight, and glancing back at her with a smirk.

"I haven't," Clair yelled out after me, watching as I flew back toward the other shore, a small smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 19: Friend or Rival?

**Chapter 19: Friend or Rival?**

I walked peacefully down the route toward New Bark Town and where I started my adventure. I stared at the pokeball in my hand, knowing full well I needed to return him to Elm, but he was my first pokemon, and I hadn't the time to show him how much I appreciated everything he did for me.

"No I stole him and if I want people to believe I've changed I need to return him and Weavile...before I go to Whirlpool Islands or Victory Road," I whispered to myself, clipping the ball back on my belt, before running a hand through my hair, "Though if I was Elm, he may very well call the cops on me and back to Juvenile Hall I go..."

I rubbed my neck under my hand, the finger tracing the scar I had there, memories of the first fight I had that landed me in Juvenile Hall fled into my mind. The pocketknife sliding across my neck, me coughing up blood on to the ground, with the older kids laughing down at me. I shivered, muttering, "I deserve to go back, not only for this, but for what else I have done. I've stolen items, pokemon, and hurt pokemon and humans alike throughout my life. If Elm calls the police I won't run, not this time."

I looked ahead of me toward the small town where Lyra was from, I slowly stepped into the town, the morning air blowing through my red hair; I knew my destination. I walked to the lab stepping inside, seeing Elm and a girl, with long blue hair that was in pigtails that pointed upwards defying gravity itself, examining a glowing blue and red pokemon egg. I blinked stepping forward with a cough, seeing Elm look up at me wide eyed.

"You!" Elm said, coming from the table pointing at me, "You're that thief that stole Cyndaquil."

"Yes, Professor, I am," I said taking the pokeball from my belt placing it on the table, "And for that I have learned to be sorry, I came to return him. He is a Typhlosion now, but I hope you can forgive my idiocy."

Elm looked at me then to the ball on the table, asking, "I won't call the police, though tell me why did you steal him?"

"I wanted to become strong and for that I thought I needed strong pokemon," I explained, looking at Elm, then to the girl behind him that was staring at me. She had a small smile on her lips like she knew that I wasn't telling the whole story.

I took a deep breath to continue, looking at Elm, as I said, "Lyra and several others taught me throughout the journey that strength doesn't come from whether or not you have strong pokemon but from your heart. I've taken that message and have decided I need to return him, I'm sorry for the hassle I have caused."

I turn to leave, walking toward the door, stopping as I heard a familiar roar from behind me. Soon the of feeling Typhlosion grabbing my arm with his claws came as well. I looked back at my partner with my silver eyes, blinking in surprise having not expected this.

Elm chuckled saying, "Well it seems Typhlosion won't stay here even if I did agree to keep him. He belongs to you, Kamon, not me."

"The name isn't Kamon," I say looking at Elm pulling my arm free of Typhlosion shaking my head, "It is Silver..."

"Strange Lyra's been calling you Kamon in her calls to me and when she first told the officer your name," Elm said, rubbing his chin, "Why would she lie like that? Was she protecting you?"

"How the hell would I know what was going through that head of hers?" I said, looking at Typhlosion, a small smile on my lips, as I grabbed his pokeball, calling him back. I couldn't believe he didn't want to go back to Elm after all I put him through.

The blue haired girl came over to me, saying, "The Professor already forgave you for stealing Cyndaquil after Lyra told him you seemed to needed the support of the pokemon. She's been keeping in touch with him and me. The name is Kris, nice to finally meet you Silver."

She held a hand out for me to shake but I refused. She sighed, grabbing my wrist, forcing me to shake her hand, before placing a device in it. She smiled, saying, "Professor Oak gave that to me to give to you. He said any pokemon trainer who wanted to go on a journey so bad that he stole his starter, then he needs to be a Pokedex Holder. He also wanted me to tell you that if you're ever in Kanto he wants to meet you. Warning, he is a crazy old man even if he is one of the most respected professors of the pokemon community."

I blinked, looking down at the Pokedex in surprise, before nodding, whispering, "Thanks, I guess."

I placed the pokedex in my pocket, turning to go again, as the door flew open, hitting me in the face, knocking me back on the floor. I looked up, glaring at the black haired boy that just came into the Lab.

My eyes narrowed as I recognized this boy, he was that friend of Lyra's that was with her at that breeder's home. I felt my jealousy peak, as I looked at the boy, knowing this was my chance to defeat my rival for Lyra's affection. Though I was miles ahead of whoever this boy was for I had already kissed Lyra twice, even if one was to get me to calm down and the other was when she was asleep. I pushed myself to my feet watching the boy slowly.

"Professor, are you seriously going to let him go?" the boy said, looking at me, his gold eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Ethan. I am letting him go, he's forgiven," Elm said, already back to researching the pokemon egg.

Kris looked at Ethan then to me saying, "You could always have a pokemon battle to settle this, just go to the beach if you do so."

She then turned going back over to help Elm more, fixing her lab coat.

"Sounds good to me," I said, smirking, knowing I could defeat this boy easily. I walked out the door to the beach, hearing Ethan following me.

I took one side of the beach, gripping my pokeball, glaring at Ethan, as he took the other side of the beach.

I called out Typhlosion while Ethan called out his Raticate.

"Lava Wheel," I called out, commanding Typhlosion's lava plume to be merged with Flame Wheel. Typhlosion shot Lava around him starting to spin it collecting in the flames as he rolled toward Raticate.

"Sucker Punch," Ethan called, his Raticate hit into the empty air, a dark punch coming from the side of Typhlosion, hitting him off course into a rock near by.

Typhlosion stood roaring toward Raticate, as he got on all fours. I smirked, pointing to Raticate, calling out, "Quick Plume."

Typhlosion ran toward Raticate, to fast to be seen, covering the beach with lava, hitting Raticate hard, knocking him out.

I smirked, as Typhlosion roared, standing in the lava with no problem.

Ethan called out Azumarill next, a smirk on his lips, yelling, "Surf Azumarill."

A huge wave come from the water, covering the field and me, with water solidifying the lava, and taking Typhlosion out.

I coughed up water, my red hair dripping water, as I glared at him, saying, "You did that on purpose, Fag."

"I'm not the fag here, you are," Ethan responded, glaring right back at me.

"Tch, I'm perfectly straight thank you," I said, calling out Magnemite, telling him to use Spark, smirking as it shocked Ethan as well.

It continued on like this for the rest of the battle, with us trying to hit each other with moves while we did so. I eventually won out with Skarmory versing his Kadabra, calling him back afterward.

Ethan glared at me running toward me, tackling me to the ground, hitting me hard in the face, growling, "Damn you, that's for stealing pokemon."

I growled, hitting Ethan hard in the stomach, pushing him off me, getting up, saying, "Well that's for being an idiot."

He hit me back in the stomach making me slide back, saying, "Well that's for stripping Lyra when she was trying to stop Team Rocket."

I narrowed my eyes tackling him to the ground, growling, "How do you know about that?"

"She's one of my best friends, she tells me everything," Ethan growled, back hitting me in the side, before pinning me to the ground, "That's for playing with her feelings."

"What are you talking about, fag?" I growled, looking up at him, narrowing my eyes again.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded us both and a giggle was heard. I glanced, toward the side seeing the girl we were talking about having a giggle fit.

"Hehe, this is so cute," Lyra said happily, holding up her camera, the picture of Ethan pinning me to the ground on the screen.

I pushed Ethan off me, getting to my feet, chasing after her, yelling, "Pigtails, give that to me now. It is not what you think it is!"

Ethan laughed, watching as I chased Lyra around trying to get the camera, muttering to the himself, "I guess he isn't playing around with her feelings. They like each other, Lyra's just to oblivious to see it."

**Author's Note:**

**I loved writing this chapter! Though I thought I should tell you all, this story is coming close to the end... 2 or 3 more chapters and that is it. Then I will be releasing the sequel which is titled Simply Meant To Be. So until then I ask you all to please show me your support and REVIEW. Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 20: Guardian of the Sea

**Chapter 20: Guardian of the Sea**

Lyra laughed happily, calling out her new Dragonite, jumping on his back, flying into the air, saying, "Bye Silvy, bye Ethan."

She waved toward us, with that camera still in her hand as she disappeared into the distance.

I sighed, shaking my head, turning to leave; suddenly though I felt Ethan tackle me from behind.

"Where are you going, Silvy?" Ethan asked, with a smirk, holding back laughter obviously.

"First thing, don't call me that Fag," I growled, looking up at him, kicking him off me, standing to my feet, "Second thing, where I am going is none of your freaking business."

"Hey, I have an idea though," Ethan said, following after me, "Why don't we trade with each other as a truce?"

I simply glared at him, growling, "Like hell will I ever trade with you!"

* * *

><p><em>One hour later...<em>

I stared at the pokeball that was my new Alkazam that I traded the Fag my Skarmory for. I muttered to myself as I walked from New Bark Town, "How the hell do those two get me to do stuff so easily?"

I sighed slightly to myself and called out my Golbat just wanting to get to those islands where the sea creature was rumored to exist. I knew it was Lugia and if I could catch the legendary maybe I could finally defeat Lyra. I got onto Golbat, flying toward the Whirlpool Islands, over all the region of Johto, finally landing on one of the shores, looking into the cave. I couldn't help but smile as I heard a roar from inside.

I stepped inside and looked around, hearing the roar once more deep inside the cave. I smirked to myself, walking into the depths of the island itself. It took me a few minuets to reach a chamber where a waterfall cascaded down the rocks, the walls of the chamber sparkled with the dim light that came from hope above, and there in the center sitting on a rock was the Guardian of the Sea, Lugia.

He roared at me, spreading his hand like wings, saying into my mind, _'Welcome human child. It has been long since one came with a feather of mine, wishing to catch me.'_

"Lugia, Guardian of the Sea, yes I wish to catch you will you give me the chance?" I asked, looking at the silver pokemon that's colored matched my own eyes and name.

His wings began to flap causing powerful gust to push at my body, I stood my ground placing my arm in front of my face, my long red hair flying in the wind. He flew toward me, landing on the ground before me, his voice coming into my mind, _'Silver, yes I know your name child, I shall battle you and your partners. If you defeat me, I will become your partner as well. The human rival of yours has already befriended my sister I see. So my choice is obvious. Call forth your first pokemon, let this battle begin.'_

I looked at the legendary that towered before me as I hoped I stood a chance. I gripped my pokeball, calling out Magneton for my first member.

Magneton separated to avoid Lugia's Aeroblast as I called out, "Thunderbolt, Magneton!"

Magneton hit Lugia hard with a Thunderbolt before he could get down Safeguard so he ended up paralyzed.

Lugia cried out before concentrating his psychic energy on Magneton forcing a powerful wave of psychic energy outwards throwing Magneton into the wall.

Magneton floated up forming the three again as it's magnets spinning, sending another Thunderbolt at the legendary.

This went on for awhile with me having to use Weavile, after Megneton fainted, finally bringing Lugia down to critical health with a night slash. I threw a Dusk Ball hoping it was dark enough in this cave to take full affect.

The ball shook there on the cave floor back and forth 3 times before the click resounded through the cave. I blinked my silver eyes, running over, grabbing the ball from the caves floor, smiling saying softly, "Well I caught a legendary, Lugia is mine."

_'Yes I am, Silver,' _Lugia said into my mind weakly, _'But for now I rest.'_

I nodded, taking that Alkazam's pokeball from my belt, sending it to the pc before placing Lugia's on my belt in it's place. I then called out Golbat, flying through the hole in the ceiling of the cave to Cianwood, knowing I needed to return Weavile. I landed just as it was getting morning, the battle against Lugia having taken all night. I walked toward the boy's house, knocking on the door. I looked down at Weavile's pokeball, hating that I had to return the one pokemon that reminded me of my mother. I bit my lip as the door opened in front of me.

"Your the one who stole Sneasel!" the boy yelled, glaring at me, "What do you want? I gave away my other pokemon so you wouldn't steal it, if that is what you want."

"No actually I am here trying to clear my conscious," I growled, placing Weavile's pokeball in his hand, "Here, your precious pokemon back safe and sound. He is also a lot stronger now thanks to me."

The boy blinked then sighed, saying, "I'm not really cut out to be a strong trainer...please just keep him."

He handed the pokeball back to me before closing the door on me.

"What is with these people and not accepting it when I try to return stuff?" I muttered to myself as I walked toward the pokemon center to heal before I went to Victory Road. I had my full team and Lugia at my side, I was more then ready.

I healed them and headed to the beach calling out Lugia to fly to Tojo Falls on. I smiled climbing onto his back, flying into the sky farther then Golbat ever took me. I knew this was my final test, I was going to beat Lyra then the Elite Four and prove to everyone how I've changed.


	22. Chapter 21: Defeat at Victory Road

******Well here we are people, the final actual full chapter of Meant To Be Friends and the Johto Saga. There will be an Epilogue then I shall begin the sequel called Simply Meant to Be for the Kanto and Beyond parts of Silver and Lyra's story. I hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think, I love reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Defeat at the Hands of Victory<strong>

I landed outside of Tohjo Falls on my new Lugia, the roar of the falls could be heard from inside the cave as I returned him to his pokeball. I looked into the mouth of the cave, I was about to return to my home region of Kanto, so why did I feel nervous about this for once in my young life.

_'What am I so nervous about, I am Silver Sakake and I am just going back after 3 years,' _I thought stepping into the cave, the water splashing down against the rocks inside, _'It's not like I will see the manor anyway, it's all the way over by Viridian City in the forest. That is the other side of the League.'_

I looked toward the top of the waterfall knowing the exit was up there as I called out Golbat to carry me up there. I then blinked, looking into the waterfall, hearing music from somewhere behind the raging water. I walked around the small pool at the base of the falls, noticing a walkway there that lead into a small chamber. I heard the music coming from within the small room, stepping behind the waterfall into it. There were markings on the walls, a pile of papers cluttering the corner, and a small silver radio playing that horrible music that I only knew one man who actually enjoyed it. I narrowed my eyes at that as I went over to the papers, looking through them all, reading them as I sat down in the small cave.

Finally near the final paper, there was a handwritten note and a signature that was smeared but I could still make it out.

I began to read it leaning back into the cave wall, my Golbat sitting beside me.

_Dear Silver,_

_I know you hate me and everything our name stands for now. I have been defeated by a child again right when I was about to return and revive Team Rocket to it's former glory. I came back here to leave you a note in case you found this place, along with some papers about the project your mother was working on. I heard you were traveling and helped that girl bring down my group, I can't say I'm surprised. The coordinates of the lab is in the papers, I will meet you there at your mother's grave. We will talk about the truth of her death and hopefully we can become father and son once more. Like we should have been. I am sorry, my son._

_Your Father,_

_Giovanni Sakake_

I looked at it, clinching the paper tightly in my hands before crumbling it up and tossing it into the water in front of me. I picked up the folder and placed all the papers inside for me to look out better later.

I glared at the radio, picking it up, tossing it hard against the wall until the sound stopped and I yelled out, "Damn him! You think I would ever want to be your son, you kept the death of my own mother from me..."

I leaned into the wall, tears running down my face, my red hair hanging into my namesake eyes as I mutter, "The bastard...using her grave just so I will come to see you."

Golbat head butted me lightly, rubbing into me, trying to make me feel better. I glanced over at the pokemon, a sigh escaping my lips, as I said, "Yeah we need to go, especially if I want to beat pigtails..."

I walked from the small chamber, flying with Golbat up toward the exit of the falls into Kanto. The League Building and Victory Road wasn't that far in front of me, this was it the final stretch before the Elite Four.

I cleared my mind of the note and Tohjo falls, walking down the route defeating any trainer I met with ease especially with a legendary on my side now. The wind blew through my red hair as I walked through the route on the cool autumn day. I looked up, smirking at the sight of the league building ahead of me. I walked inside, flashing my gym badges to the man, being let into Victory Road finally. My aim was to defeat all the trainers here so I could wait for Lyra to arrive in peace. That goal in itself wasn't that hard as I found a place near the end of the cave, sitting down to wait, hoping she hadn't beaten me to the end.

It only took a hour or so for me to spot the white puffy hat and pigtails that she wore coming toward me. I stood up, looking at her pale bubbly smile and brown eyes as she came toward me.

"Hey Silvy!" Lyra yelled, waving as she ran over to me her with an Umbreon out and following her loyally.

"Stop right there pigtails," I said, holding out my hand before she could hug me or whatever she was planning on doing to me.

Lyra tilted her head, her pigtails drooping asking, "Why?

"You are heading to the pokemon league, right?" I asked, watching as she nodded in response to my question, "Well Victory Road is at it's end, though did you notice...? You didn't see any real Trainers on the way, did you?"

"No, which was kind of odd," Lyra said, nodding before looking toward my silver eyes, "Why do you ask, Silvy?"

"Because I defeated everyone of them so we can battle in peace, pigtails," I said, moving back smirking ever so slightly, "I have changed! I will defeat you this time with the help of Lugia! I will be the only one who goes and defeats the League."

I called out my new legendary who looked at Lyra and roared out wanting to see his sister Ho-oh knowing she had it.

Lyra sighed, shaking her head making her pigtails shake as well on the sides of her head, she then called out, "Come on out, Ho-oh!"

She tossed the pokeball that opened and the giant rainbow fire bird came out; cawing out toward Lugia.

With that the battle began, Ho-oh flew around, dodging most of Lugia's hydro pumps, shooting fire blast at Lugia, surrounding him with fire, making me wish Lugia was a water type so he could resist this. Ho-oh eventually brought my Lugia down with a swift Brave Bird knocking Lugia back into the wall.

I growled, calling Lugia back then calling out Typhlosion who took Ho-oh's attacks better and eventually brought her dwon.

The battle continued until it was Golbat against Azumarill as our final pokemon. Azumarill curled up using rollout along the walls and up into Golbat hard knocking it out leaving me out of usable pokemon.

I bit my lip, looking at her, saying, "You were too strong... I couldn't win... I gave it all I had and I changed, yet I still could defeat you. Next time we meet I will win, pigtails! You better beat the Elite Four, I won't accept you losing."

I then turned walking out to go heal my pokemon and go to the Dragon's Den to train until I figure out what to do next.

I heard Lyra behind me, saying, "You did better then normal, Silvy... I will beat them and I will come to find you after wards, to tell you all about it. I promise you that!"

"You better, pigtails," I mutter as I go into the league building to heal so I can fly to Blackthorn. I needed to train and think, the papers from my so called father still in my bag. I would go home and look through that sometime. I walked from the building after I healed, calling out Golbat, flying off just as Lyra came to the building, waving to me as I flew back toward Johto.


	23. Epilogue: Meant To Be Friends

**Epilogue: Meant To Be Friends**

It was two weeks after my last battle against Lyra on Victory Road and she still still hadn't come to find me. Instead all I got was her annoying friend Ethan while I was training in the Dragon's Den two days after the battle. He told me all about how Lyra was sorry but she couldn't get out of the interviews and stories the various magazines, television stations, and radio shows to come visit me yet after her victory over Lance.

I sighed, sitting on the shore of the small lake in the Dragons Den, watching Lugia and my recently evolved Crobat fly around together over the water. I lay back into the blue and gray sand that covered the shore, staring at the blue gem covered ceiling of the cave.

"Silvy!" Lyra's voice traveled to my ears making me sit up and look toward the water, seeing Azumaril swimming toward me with Lyra sitting on her back.

Lyra landed on the shore, jumping from the back of the blue water pokemon, her pigtails bouncing up and down as she ran over, plopping to the ground beside me. "Finally got to come see you, sorry it took so long," Lyra said with a sigh, "I had to convince Lance to let me continue traveling so I could travel Kanto and eventually go to Mt. Silver and fight the ultimate trainer there."

I looked at her then shrugged slightly, replying, "No problem, Pigtails. It isn't like I was waiting for you to come or anything."

I sincerely hoped that sounded believable as I looked back out at the water, saying, "I've just been thinking about things while training."

"Like what, Silvy?" Lyra asked in wonder, leaning over, looking into my face with her big brown eyes.

I sighed, looking into her eyes then saying, "I don't want to talk about it..."

Lyra blinked then got puppy dog eyes saying, "Please, pretty please Silvy. Maybe I can help."

I try to resist by turning my head away from her but she just kept moving so all I saw was her puppy dog face.

"Fine," I said, glaring at her, leaning back with my hands behind me in the sand, "Basically my father who I despise wants to meet me somewhere to tell me something about the death of my mother, which I didn't even know she was actually dead until my journey now. The place he wants to meet is where her grave sits... I can't decide if I want to go meet the man or not."

Lyra looked at me then out at the water saying, "I say you should go meet him, Silver. He is still your father, even if you hate him, he is still your closes family. I'm not saying you need to be nice to him but he is still your flesh and blood. If I had the chance to see my father again, I would in a heart beat."

I looked at the normally cheerful girl beside me, she was so serious and for once called me Silver instead of Silvy. The girl I had fallen in love with, maybe I should go see the bastard even if it was just for her.

"Alright I will go see him then, Pigtails," I said, standing up, looking down at her with a smirk, "Then maybe I will go to Kanto and keep trying to defeat you."

Lyra giggled, standing up as well, looking at me, saying, "Well what are friends for, Silvy. We help each other and will keep challenging each other to be the best. I will keep a look out for you then, in Kanto. Now get going, you have someone to go see."

"Yeah I do," I said, calling back Crobat and climbing on Lugia's back, flying to the entrance, glancing back at my friend and rival one last time until Kanto.

_If we were meant to be friends, not just rivals perhaps, then can I say we were simply meant to be as well?_


End file.
